Ca arrive toujours aux autres Jusqu'au jour où les autres c'est nous
by sahy
Summary: Ca arrive toujours aux autres. Jusqu'au jour où les autres, c'est nous. Oui, c'était toujours eux que je voyais trépasser, eux qui pleuraient la mort de leur camarade, eux qui souffraient. Toujours eux, et jamais moi. Et puis un jour, la seule personne à qui je tenais vraiment dans ce monde misérable fut tuée par un titan. Et puis d'un seul coup, eux, c'était devenu moi.
1. Repose en paix

Ca arrive toujours aux autres. Jusqu'au jour où les autres, c'est nous.

Oui, c'était toujours eux que je voyais trépasser, eux qui pleuraient la mort de leur camarade, eux qui souffraient. Toujours eux, et jamais moi. Et puis un jour, la seule personne à qui je tenais vraiment dans ce monde misérable fut tuée. Que dis-je ? Elle fut pitoyablement écrasée par ces horribles monstres appelés titans. Et puis d'un seul coup, eux, c'était devenu moi.

…

Je m'appelais Sina, oui, comme l'un des murs sacré. Soit mes parents avaient un humour assez orgueilleux, soit ils manquaient cruellement d'originalité…

Cela faisait dix-neuf ans que je vivais mon quotidien paisible de bandit dans les bas fonds de la capitale avec mon petit frère, Loki, d'un an moins âgé. Nous étions membres d'un petit groupe de cambrioleurs de la ville souterraine. Notre but était de collecter assez d'argent pour avoir un passeport civil nous permettant de gagner une place dans le monde d'en haut. Grâce à des équipements tridimensionnels que nous avions volé et apprit à utiliser par nos propres moyens, toutes nos missions furent des succès. Cependant nous étions très loin d'amasser la somme espérée.

Certains vieux de mon village me disaient souvent que mon histoire leur rappelait celle d'un homme, à présent soldat à l'armée et membre du bataillon d'exploration. Un héro connu de tous, l'homme le plus fort que l'humanité ait connue : Livaï Ackerman.

Il était aussi né dans la ville souterraine, et comme Loki et moi, son but était de vivre là-haut. Sauf que moi, je rêvais de bien plus que ça. Moi, je rêvais de _liberté_.

Et un jour, tout a basculé. En deux mot : Erwin Smith. Il est venu, nous a arrêté, nous a proposé un marché ; où plutôt nous a fait du chantage, et nous avons accepté. Puis Loki et moi avions intégrés le bataillon d'exploration en échange de la place tant désirée dans le monde d'en haut. Et ce, cinq ans après le chute du mur Maria.

Nous avions été contraints d'accepter le marché d'Erwin, et pourtant, j'étais heureuse. Oui parce que non seulement j'avais réussi à quitter les souterrains, mais en plus, j'avais trouvé une véritable vocation, à savoir décimer des titans. Ou plutôt, me battre pour l'humanité grâce à mon équipement tridimensionnel. Cette impression de voler, d'être libre quand je l'utilisais… c'était indescriptible.

J'avais finis par le rencontrer, ce fameux Livaï Ackerman. Enfin, rencontrer était un bien grand mot. Je l'avais plutôt vu, de loin. Il était n'était pas très grand, contrairement au cliché du héro. Il me dépassait d'à peine deux ou trois centimètres, moi qui était déjà particulièrement petite. Par ailleurs, il n'y avait rien d'agréable dans son caractère. Arrogant, froid, impoli. En aucun cas, il n'était fidèle à l'image qu'on avait de lui. Mais je ne pouvais nier qu'il était beau, extrêmement charismatique. Ses yeux gris intimidants n'avaient croisé mon regard qu'une seule fois, et m'avaient probablement oubliés la seconde d'après. Mais moi, je n'avais jamais pu les oublier. Ses yeux… impénétrable, impassible, neutre.

…

C'était lors de la 57ème expédition extra-muros que le court de ma vie fut chamboulé une nouvelle fois. C'était ce jour la que Loki fut tué devant mes yeux. Par un stupide déviant. J'avais alors sortis dangereusement mes lames, et je m'étais lancée vers cette sous merde de titan pour le déchiqueter entièrement en mille morceaux, en cinq secondes, lui ôtant ainsi la vie de la façon la plus violente qui soit. Et puis j'ai attendu que les larmes coulent, mais ce moment n'arriva pas. J'étais debout, face au cadavre de mon petit frère, incapable de pleurer sa mort. La tristesse et le désespoir qui m'envahissaient étaient tellement intense que je n'avais même pas réagit. J'étais simplement remontée sur mon cheval, pendant que mes camarades enveloppaient son corps dans un drap, et nous avions continué notre route.

Ce fut une heure plus tard que ma première réaction face à sa mort apparut. Poursuivis par des titans, nous avions été contraints d'abandonner tous les cadavres qui nous ralentissaient. En voyant celui de Loki être lancé lamentablement par terre, j'avais crié son nom d'une voix beaucoup trop aigue et cassée, et puis j'avais continué ma route, bouleversée, les sourcils froncés me donnant un ait troublé. Toujours aucune larme. Juste du désespoir.

Un titan plutôt rapide avait presque réussi à nous rattraper, et je me mis debout sur mon cheval que j'avais arrêté, prête à me lancer sur lui. Mais je ne bougeai pas. Les yeux dans le vide, je le laissais se rapprocher de moi alors que je me rendais doucement compte que ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens sans mon frère. Ca a toujours été nous deux, Loki et Sina. Jamais l'un sans l'autre. Si la moitié de notre duo avait disparu, alors je n'étais plus rien. A quoi bon… continuer ?

Il était là. Cette chose dévastatrice n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi, et tendais son bras pour m'attraper dans sa main. Mais au moment où le titan aurait dut m'empoigner, je sentis quelqu'un me prendre violement par la taille pour m'emmener loin du monstre. J'ouvris les yeux que j'avais fermés quelques secondes plus tôt pour découvrir Livaï Ackerman, les sourcils froncés, me lançant un regard noir.

\- Imbécile ! Te laisser dévorer comme ça, c'est pathétique ! cracha-t-il froidement.

Incapable de parler, je le dévisageai les yeux ronds. En un clin d'œil, je me retrouvai sur son cheval, le mien étant probablement mort à cause du monstre, assise devant lui alors qu'il tenait les rênes. Je sentais son torse contre mon dos et ses bras autour de moi, et je un petit sentiment de sécurité naquit en moi. Aucun mot ne sorti de ma bouche pendant tout le chemin.

Après avoir semé les monstres, nous nous étions arrêtés un moment pour réétudier la direction à prendre. Livaï était descendu de son cheval, et quelques secondes plus tard, je fis de même. Débout, immobile, je ne pleurais toujours pas. Soudain, je vis le brun se rapprocher de moi, et me tendre une cape verte d'un des membres du bataillon d'exploration.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai pu récupérer. Elle appartenait à ton frère.

Les mains tremblantes, je la pris, la regarda longuement, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus la distinguer à cause des larmes qui me montaient enfin aux yeux. Je pleurais. Il était temps. Je sentais les perles salées dévaler mes joues sans retenu et ma gorge se nouer au point que cela me fit mal.

\- Capitaine Livaï ! criai-je en me jetant dans ses bras sans pouvoir me contrôler.

J'éclatai pitoyablement en sanglot, comme si toute la tristesse révélait enfin ses symptômes. Je m'accrochai à sa chemise comme si toute ma vie en dépendait, en laissant tout mon désespoir s'exprimer, et je ne sais pas si c'était juste mon imagination, mais je crois qu'il avait finement posé sa main gauche sur ma nuque, comme pour me réconforter. Toutefois, s'il y a bien une chose dont j'étais sure, c'était qu'il m'avait laissé pleurer dans ses bras sans m'interrompre, jusqu'à ce que je me calme.

Etrangement, je me sentais mieux, ou tout du moins pour le pire, moins mal. Il m'avait prit le poignet, emmener prêt de son cheval, et dit de monter, ce que je fis. Il monta à son tour et nous nous remîmes en route, en silence, alors que je serrais la cape de mon défunt petit frère contre mon cœur.

Arrivés devant les portes, elles s'ouvrirent et nous entrâmes devant les civils déçus de voir que nous étions beaucoup moins nombreux que ce matin. Je les entendais se plaindre, nous… juger.

\- Ils ont apparemment réussi à jeter nos impôts par la fenêtre, entendis-je un peu plus loin.

Une vague de colère s'empara de moi, et je serais sans aucun doute descendu mettre mon poing dans la mâchoire de l'abruti qui avait dit ça, si le capitaine ne m'en avait pas empêcher en enroulant son bras droit autour de mon corps, m'immobilisant moi ainsi que mes bras.

\- Calme-toi, me dit-il.

Paradoxalement, je l'écoutai et me détendis. Moi qui détestait qu'on me donne des ordres…

C'était atroce. J'entendais tout les villageois demander en hurlant à Erwin ce que cette expédition nous avait apporté en contrepartie de tous ces sacrifices, s'il n'avait aucun regret devant tous ces morts, alors qu'il restait de marbre. Ce spectacle était dramatique. Leur voix… cassées par le désespoir qui nous rongeait tous. La 57ème expédition fut un échec total, et pour la deuxième fois, je repleurai, en silence, mes sanglots étouffés dans la cape de mon frère. Et seul Livaï en fut témoin.


	2. Une pleine lune

Quelques jours plus tard, un miracle se produit : l'humanité avait enfin avancé d'un pas. Nous avions réussis à attraper le titan féminin qui s'avérait être Annie Leonhart. Enfin, ce n'était pas non plus une réussite totale puisque la jeune soldate avait pu se figer dans une sorte de cocon incassable ressemblant à de la glace, nous empêchant donc de lui soutirer des informations. Mais c'était toujours ça. Le soir, je dînais avec mes camarades de promotion. Enfin, nous n'étions pas vraiment de la même promotion puisque j'avais directement intégré la 104ème brigade sans avoir reçu un entrainement durant trois ans.

La bonne humeur régnait, pour une fois, et cela été surement dut à la victoire d'aujourd'hui. Cependant, moi, je mangeais en silence, à côté d'une jeune fille nommée Mikasa. C'était surement celle qui m'énervait le moins parmi tous ces adolescents bruyants, elle était assez puissante et agile, même si elle restait moins forte que moi lorsqu'il s'agissait de tridimensionnalité. Elle aussi, dégustait son plat sans parler, s'inquiétant surement pour son ami d'enfance, Eren, qui était assez mal en point à ce moment la. Mais au moins, lui, il était vivant, contrairement à Loki.

Depuis le jour de la 57ème expédition, je n'avais pas pu pleurer de nouveau. Même le soir, dans mon lit, à l'abri de tous les regards, les larmes ne sortaient pas. J'avais de nouveau un blocage, un blocage qui m'empêchait d'aller mieux. J'avais l'impression de nager en plein cauchemar, comme si rien n'était réel. Chaque jour, je m'entendais parler sans conviction, comme si je me voyais de l'extérieur, tout le temps absente, la tête ailleurs, je sentais mon cœur se serrer et devenir de plus en plus lourd quand je me rendais compte que jamais de ma vie je ne m'étais sentie aussi seule.

Le repas finit, je sortais de la pièce pour prendre un peu l'air. Alors ma vie ne se résumerait qu'à ça ? Se réveiller, s'entrainer, manger, dormir. Parfois des expéditions où je verrais mes camarades mourir un par un et puis voilà ? Pourrais-je sourire à nouveau ? Avais-je au moins toujours le même rêve, à savoir, être libre ? Sans mon frère, à quoi bon ?

Quelques gradés se trouvaient aux alentours, et je ne fis pas vraiment attentions à eux jusqu'à ce que le capitaine Livaï Ackerman qui passait par la s'arrêta devant moi. Il était toujours vêtu de son uniforme de soldat, bien qu'il était plus de vingt-deux heures. Moi, j'étais en tenue confortable, des collants noirs et opaque, un haut à manche longue, et la cap de mon frère sur les épaules. Yeux dans les yeux, aucun de nous ne parlait, jusqu'à ce que je prenne la parole.

\- Je… je suis désolée pour l'autre jour. Et merci de m'avoir sauvé, capitaine, bafouillai-je.

\- Tch. Si je l'ai fais, c'est uniquement parce que tu es un atout pour le bataillon. La prochaine fois, je te laisserai crever, déclara-t-il sèchement.

Aïe. Je le savais arrogant, je le savais direct, mais je ne le savais pas aussi dur. Sur le coup, j'étais… incapable de parler, et pourtant dieu sait à quel point je suis grande gueule malgré ma timidité face aux inconnus.

\- On se démène pour éviter le plus de mort possible et l'un de nos meilleurs soldats laisse volontairement une occasion de se faire tuer. Abrutie !

Il était… énervé ? Le fait qu'il me réprimande en me faisant la leçon ainsi était plutôt comique en soit, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi se sentait-il concerné ? Et puis, ce n'était pas complètement de ma faute, qui ne serait pas perturbé après avoir vu son petit frère mourir ?

\- C'est… c'est parce que Loki…

Je ne pus continuer car ma gorge se noua, et les larmes commençaient à tomber. Décidément, Livaï était l'interrupteur qui activait mes pleurs…

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie encore dans cet état. Ni lui ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça que je m'étais retournée prête à m'en aller, mais je m'arrêtais brusquement quand je remarquai que certains de mes camarades avaient fini de diner et sortaient du bâtiment. Je tentai d'aller à gauche, mais je trouvais d'autres soldats. A droite, pareil. Je me retournai une nouvelle fois et vit que malheureusement, le capitaine était toujours la. J'étais encerclée, quelque soit le chemin que j'emprunterai, quelqu'un me verrait pleurer. Paniquée, je ne bougeai plus, ne sachant que faire. Et puis à ma grande surprise, Livaï posa sa main sur ma nuque, et me rapprocha de lui. Je me retrouvai alors contre son torse, mon visage caché et enfouit dans son coup où je pouvais humer son odeur vigoureuse, enivrante. Grâce à lui, personne ne pouvait voir les larmes dévaler mes joues.

\- Idiote, tout le monde pleur la mort de ses camarades.

J'étais bien consciente que c'était plutôt normal ici, que je n'avais pas à avoir honte, mais j'avais un peu trop de fierté pour montrer mes émotions ouvertement. Je pleurais de plus en plus, sans pouvoir m'arrêter, mes épaules tremblaient et j'avais du mal à étouffer mes sanglots. On l'aurait surement remarqué si le brun n'avait pas entreprit de poser son autre bras sur mes épaules pour me camoufler d'avantage.

\- Soit plus discrète si tu ne veux pas qu'on t'entende, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, me faisant ainsi frissonner à cause de son souffle chaud.

Je me calmais un peu sans que mes larmes ne cessent de couler. Il était arrogant, froid et impoli, oui, mais il avait un côté doux sous son air impassible. Certes la manière de le faire était antipathique, mais il n'en est pas moins qu'il me soutenait et m'aidait à résister face au désespoir.

Nous étions restés dans cette position pendant plusieurs longues minutes, attirant l'attention de quelques membres du bataillon curieux qui essayaient de distinguer, malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, qui étaient ces deux soldats enlacés. Pour la deuxième fois, grâce Livaï, je me sentais mieux. Enfin calmée, nous nous séparâmes et je remarquai qu'il n'y avait presque plus personne aux alentours, la plupart étant parti dormir.

\- Tout le monde sauf vous, dis-je soudainement après un silence en essuyant mes larmes d'un revers de manche.

\- Ha ? dit-t-il, n'ayant pas comprit.

\- Tout le monde pleur la mort de ses camarades, sauf vous. Jamais personne ne vous a vu pleurer, capitaine Livaï. Et pourtant, dieu sait combien de vos subordonnés sont tombés au combat.

Il détourna ses yeux indifférents et se mit à observer le ciel sombre, puis les reposa sur moi.

\- Viens, dit-il en me prenant pas le poignet.

Je me laissais guider par lui et il m'emmena sur le toit d'un bâtiment où nous nous assîmes. De là, je pouvais admirer la lune briller de mille éclat, elle était tellement belle…

\- C'est la première fois que tu la vois pleine, non ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Oui.

En effet, cela faisait moins d'un mois que j'étais ici, donc je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de la voir entièrement luire.

\- Toi et moi venons tous les deux de la ville souterraine. Et comme moi, Erwin t'as proposer de devenir soldat à l'armée en échange de ta place ici. Nous sommes les deux seuls être humains vivants à avoir intégré le bataillon d'exploration sans avoir été dans une brigade d'entraînement.

Je l'écoutais, me demandant où il venait en venir.

\- Moi non plus, je n'étais pas venu seul ici. J'étais accompagné de mes deux amis. Je les considérais comme mon frère et ma sœur. C'est à cet endroit même qu'ils avaient vu la lune pour la dernière fois avant de mourir le lendemain dans une expédition extra-muros écrasés et décapités par un déviant.

Suite à ses dernières paroles, mon cœur rata un battement. Il était donc le plus à même à me comprendre…

\- J'ai eu mon quota de pleurs pour toute une vie le jour de leur mort, et depuis, je n'ai plus jamais versé une seule larme. Je n'en ressens pas le besoin. C'est assez inhumain de rester de marbre quand on voit ses camarades perdre la vie…

Je le regardais les yeux ronds, surprise. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il me confierait quelque chose d'aussi personnel.

\- Non, c'est faux ! contestai-je. Moi, à part mon frère, je n'ai jamais été réellement touchée par la mort des soldats. Evidement, je préfère de loin qu'ils restent tous en vie, mais je sais que c'est impossible, et qu'il faut des sacrifices pour sauver l'humanité, alors je ne suis pas vraiment triste, juste désolée. Et je vous ai vu, capitaine, vous êtes beaucoup plus compatissant que vous ne le montrez. On dit souvent que vous détestez les morts inutiles, ça prouve que n'êtes pas inhumain !

Il me posa son regard légèrement étonné sur moi pendant une seconde et se remit à admirer la lune. Je rougis en constatant la véhémence avec laquelle je m'étais exprimée. Il me mettait mal à l'aise avec son regard intimidant…

\- Ton frère s'est sacrifié pour l'humanité, lui aussi.

Etait-il entrain de… me réconforter ? Beaucoup de soldats avaient perdu des proches, pourquoi dépensait-il son temps avec moi ? Sans doute se sentait-il plus proche de moi au vu de notre passé assez ressemblant. Je ramenais mes jambes contre ma poitrine et installait mon menton sur mes bras eux même posées sur mes genoux et je souris tristement.

\- La cape que vous m'aviez donnée, elle avait son odeur. Je ne l'ai pas enlevé une seule fois depuis, et à force, elle a finit par s'effacer et s'imprégner de mon odeur à moi. Je ne sens plus celle de mon frère, elle a totalement disparu. Parfois, j'essaye de m'en rappeler, mais c'est difficile.

Il ne répondit rien. Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi il gaspillait son précieux temps avec moi. Je n'étais vraiment pas le genre à me confier sur mes ressentis, même mon frère savait rarement à quoi je pensais, mais bizarrement, avec Livaï, c'était autre chose.

\- Avant d'intégrer l'armée, quand on vivait toujours dans la ville souterraine, je disais à mon frère qu'un jour, j'irai dans le monde d'en haut. Et qu'après, j'exterminerai les titans et que je conquerrai toute la terre. Et encore après, j'irai visiter la galaxie, et ensuite l'espace tout entier ! Il me répondait qu'aucun monde ne me suffirait jamais, et que j'étais atteinte de mégalomanie !

\- La folie des grandeurs, hein ? commenta-t-il d'une voix perspicace en arborant un mini-sourire en coin.

Jamais. Jamais je ne l'avais vu sourire et Dieu sait que je l'observais souvent. Tout le monde disait qu'il affichait constamment un air sérieux et neutre. Je me sentais… privilégiée, fière d'avoir contribué à cette expression sur son visage, et pourtant, ce n'était qu'un sourire. Un sourire si charmant que j'en rougis. Littéralement.

\- Tout à l'heure, vous aviez dit que j'étais un atout pour l'armée.

\- Hm.

\- Mais en réalité, je ne suis douée qu'en tridimensionnalité. En espace bidimensionnel, je suis particulièrement faible pour un soldat. Evidement, j'ai les bases, mais même le moins fort de mes camarades me battrait facilement en combat normal. Ca a toujours été mon frère qui me protégeait lorsqu'on se battait sur le sol, et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, je me sens vulnérable.

Il m'observa longuement du coin de l'œil et se leva.

\- Alors ça sera moi qui assurai tes arrières à partir de maintenant, répondit-il en me tendant son bras.

Surprise, j'écarquillai mes yeux toujours un peu brillants. J'attrapai sa main et il m'aida à me relever. Mon cœur battait tellement vite, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Livaï… je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était aussi bienveillant et bon. Il rompu le contact de nos mains, à mon étonnante déception et me tourna le dos.

\- Il est temps d'aller dormir, tu as un entraînement de bonne heure demain.

Il se dirigea vers la porte du toit, l'ouvrit et je le suivis en silence. Nous sortîmes du bâtiment et au moment de nous séparer, je lui souhaitai une bonne nuit alors qu'il ne répondit rien et s'en alla de son côté.

Je restai immobile, sans bouger, à l'admirer de loin. Ses cheveux ébènes bougeant doucement au gré du vent, ses épaules reculant puis avançant à chaque pas qu'il franchissait, sa nuque, ses omoplates, ses trapèzes, ses muscles dorsaux, son léger roulement du bassin, ses jambes musclés, sa démarche masculine. Il dégageait une aura à la fois intimidante et attirante. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de sa silhouette, il m'intriguait tellement… même lorsqu'il me confiait ses ressentis personnels, je le sentais si loin, si détaché, comme s'il parlait d'une autre personne. Il est froid, il est distant, mais ce soir j'ai découverts que derrière cette carapace se cache un homme brave au grand cœur. Je crois bien que je suis tombée amoureuse de Livaï Ackerman.


	3. Juste à temps

Plusieurs jours passèrent durant lesquels il occupa constamment mes pensées. A chaque fois que je le voyais, de loin ou de proche, mon cœur battait la chamade. On ne s'était pas reparlé depuis l'autre soir, et aujourd'hui, nos yeux s'étaient croisés un instant, et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de rougir. J'avais alors tourné la tête en espérant de tout mon cœur qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué, puis quelques secondes plus tard, je le regardai furtivement de nouveau et mon cœur rata un battement. Ses yeux indifférents m'observaient toujours. Je fis comme si de rien n'était et retournai à mes occupations, à savoir nettoyer mon équipement tridimensionnel que je chérissais, toujours en sentant son regard imposant sur moi. Quelques secondes plus tard, je remarquai qu'il ne faisait plus attention à moi et que lui aussi était retourné à ses affaires.

Après avoir déjeuner, si manger un bout de pain et boire de l'eau pouvait s'appeler déjeuner, j'allai m'asseoir dans un petit pièce extérieure isolée, alors que tous les autres soldats se trouvaient encore au réfectoire. Bien que je pensais souvent à Livaï ces derniers temps, ça ne m'empêchait pas de broyer du noire à cause de mon frère. En réalité, le pire n'était pas qu'il me manquait, mais que sa présence me manquait. Aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, il a toujours été à mes côtés. Nous ne nous étions jamais séparé plus de quelques heures. J'avais l'habitude de le voir tous les matins, de déjeuner avec lui, de passer l'après midi en sa compagnie, de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit avant de me séparer de lui pour seulement six ou sept petites heures durant lesquelles je dormais. Deux semaines qu'il m'avait quitté, et je ne le supportais plus. Il faut laisser du temps au temps, disait-on, mais la, ça ne faisait qu'empirer.

Aucun de mes camarades n'avait remarqué sa mort. Il avait quitté ce monde exactement comme il avait toujours vécu : discrètement. Et bien sur, aucun n'avait remarqué que moi, j'étais effondrée à l'intérieur. Mais ce n'était pas de leur faute, que ce soit avant ou après le drame, je montrais peu mes états d'esprit et gardais mes distances avec eux. Je ne restais qu'avec Loki, avant. Cependant, ça m'attristait quand même, de voir qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas rendus compte de son absence, alors que moi je la sentais constamment. Je soupirai longuement, ce qui me détendit légèrement.

Mais tout à coup, deux hommes apparurent de nul part, me faisant sursauter et lâcher un petit cri. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très nette avec leur sourire diabolique et surtout avec le couteau qu'ils tenaient en mains. Qui étaient-ils et que me voulaient-ils ?

Automatiquement, je me mis à chercher des yeux mon équipement tridimensionnel, chose complètement stupide puisque jamais je n'aurais eu le temps de le mettre et qu'en plus de ça, je l'avais déjà rangé.

J'étais bloquée. Ils s'approchaient doucement de moi alors que je reculais jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte un mur. Je tentais de fuir mais l'un d'eux m'attrapa violemment par ma chemise et me balança lamentablement contre le mur. J'atterris sur mon pied gauche et gémis en le sentant se tordre. Je me relevai difficilement et fonçai sur l'un des deux hommes en oubliant la douleur et lui mit un coup de genoux en plein dans l'entrejambe. Il se tordit de douleur et son ami se jeta sur moi pour m'immobiliser. Je m'agitais dans tous les sens pour tenter de m'enfuir mais rien à faire, il était largement plus robuste que moi. Celui que j'avais frappé se releva et ramassa son couteau, il s'approcha dangereusement avec un sourire vraiment, vraiment pas rassurant.

\- Bye bye, gamine, railla-t-il.

Il leva son arme et la dirigea vers moi pour me l'enfoncer dans le ventre, et je fermai les yeux attendant le coup. Coup qui n'arriva jamais.

Je rouvris les yeux et à ma grande surprise, je vis Livaï qui s'était mis entre nous, attrapant la lame du canif avec sa main qui saignait déjà abondement. Tout ce qui se passa par la suite ne dura que deux secondes tout au plus. Je me retrouvai libérée, les deux malfrats à terre, et le capitaine Livaï devant moi, le visage dur et énervé. Il releva le plus costaud des deux par le col, et lui mit un violent point dans les côtes. Puis un deuxième, un troisième, et il conclu en l'envoyant valser au coin de la pièce. Le deuxième homme connu le même sort. Toujours sous le choque et stupéfaite par cette arrivée soudaine de mon sauveur, je me laissai tomber par terre, les yeux ronds et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Le brun s'approcha doucement de moi.

\- Oi, tu peux te lever ?

Je tentai l'expérience, mais lorsque je mis mon poids sur mon pied gauche, il ne le supporta pas et je retombai. Le caporal chef soupira et s'accroupi à côté de moi. Il prit mon bras, le passa sur ses épaules, et m'attrapa par la taille pour me relever avec une grande facilité. Il m'aida à marcher en soulevant la plus part de mon poids tandis que je me laissait faire.

Sortis de la salle, il héla deux soldats au loin qui accoururent. Il les informa que les deux hommes à l'intérieur étaient des rebelles et leur ordonna de s'en occuper. Ils acquiescèrent et s'en allèrent.

Nous étions dans les couloirs des dortoirs, marchant en silence. J'avais atrocement mal à la cheville mais c'était le dernier de mes soucis. Je tremblais encore, n'arrivant pas à me calmer. Livaï, lui, semblait hors de lui d'après son froncement prononcé de ses sourcils.

\- Tch. Ces enfoirés ! Ils ont vraiment cru qu'ils pourraient s'en sortir comme ça ?! Même le plus gros con de l'univers ne serait pas naïf au point croire qu'on peut kidnapper quelqu'un ici sans qu'on ne le voie. La prochaine fois que je les vois, je les démembre !

Nous arrivâmes devant ma chambre. Il l'ouvrit et me déposa sur mon lit. Il se redressa, prêt à s'en aller après m'avoir dit de me reposer, mais une légère panique inexplicable s'empara de moi, et je l'arrêtais en lui attrapant le poignet et en criant, malgré moi, un « non ! » beaucoup trop expressif. Il se retourna, probablement étonné même s'il n'en montra rien, attendant une raison à mon acte que moi même que je ne saurais expliquer. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il parte. Et pourtant, dieu sait à quel point il me mettait mal à l'aise. Mais je devais trouver un prétexte, et vite.

\- Votre… votre main. Il faut la soigner, balbutiai-je.

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et me levai péniblement pour chercher mon sac en sautillant sur mon seul pied valide. Il resta immobile attendant de voir ce que j'allais faire. Je me positionnai debout, devant lui, callée contre mon bureau.

\- J'ai ma trousse de premier secours, expliquai-je.

Je sortis tout ce dont j'avais besoin et pris la main de Livaï qui se laissait faire. Elle était… douce. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cette même main qui avait tué tant de titans serait aussi délicate et fine. Elle restai néanmoins virile, et les veines qui en ressortaient ne faisaient qu'accentuer ce côté masculin. Je me saisis d'un désinfectant, mit un peu du liquide dans du coton et le passait sur sa blessure. Ca devait vraiment piquer, je le sentis d'ailleurs crispé, mais aucune expression de douleur ne se lu sur son visage flegmatique. Je lui fis ensuite un bandage avec une lenteur que me dictait mon inconscient. Je ne voulais pas finir, parce qu'ensuite, il partirait. Mais ce moment arriva, et après avoir parfaitement noué le pansement, je baissai les bras, sans pour autant lâcher sa main. Non, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille.

\- Hum… merci de m'avoir sauvé…

\- Je t'avais dis que j'assurai tes arrières.

Alors il parlait sérieusement, l'autre jour ? Je n'avais pas vraiment pris ses paroles au sérieux. Après tout, pourquoi choisirait-il de me protéger moi, alors que je n'étais qu'un soldat parmi tant d'autres ? Une nouvelle recrue qui plus est. Au départ, je pensais juste qu'il avait eu pitié de moi et qu'il avait sorti ça pour me rassurer, mais visiblement, il pensait tout ce qu'il avait dit…

Je baissai la tête lorsque je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Encore ces foutues larmes ! Je ne savais même pas pourquoi ! Peut-être à cause de la pression accumulée. Je ne voulais pas pleurer de nouveau devant lui, j'avais tellement honte de montrer mon côté vulnérable ! Alors je les retins de toutes mes forces.

\- Merci… répétai-je insatisfaite car ce mot ne représentait même pas le millième de toute la reconnaissance que j'avais envers lui.

\- Quand cesseras-tu de me remercier ?

\- Désolée…

\- Et de t'excuser, ajouta-t-il en soupirant légèrement.

Il devait vraiment me prendre pour une idiote. Je me sentais tellement maladroite à cet instant. Et pour ne rien arranger, les larmes franchirent mes yeux et dévalèrent mes joues sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. Je pleurais devant lui, encore. Je devenais vraiment fragile en sa présence.

\- Arrête de pleurer… marmonna-t-il d'un ton imperceptiblement exaspéré et peut-être même mal à l'aise en détournant la tête pour poser ses yeux sur le paysage que dévoilait la fenêtre.

Il devait sans aucun doute me trouver ennuyeuse et pathétique. Une pleurnicharde, voilà ce que j'étais lorsque je me retrouvais face à lui. Les larmes se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, et j'essayais tant bien que mal d'étouffer mes sanglots, mais malheureusement sans aucune discrétion. Il soupira. Je n'étais qu'une idiote.

\- Viens la, soupira-t-il avec indifférence.

Il me tira légèrement le bras et m'attira vers lui. Je me retrouvais contre son torse alors que son bras libre me tenait par la taille. D'abord surprise, j'écarquillai les yeux sans bouger, puis je me laissai aller. Un peu trop même. Sans aucun contrôle de moi-même, je me jetai littéralement sur lui en lâchant sa main pour enrouler mes bras autour de son coup alors que son autre bras trouva aussi refuse au creux de mes reins. J'explosai complètement en larme, lâchant ouvertement tous les sanglots que je retenais, et je pleurais, pleurais, encore et encore. Mais le plus étonnant, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'une larme sortait, à chacun de mes gémissements, à chaque sanglot, je me sentais libérée et plus légère. J'étais dans un état second de soulagement intense, je me sentais tellement bien dans ses bras, comme dans une petite bulle incassable : protégée. J'aurais voulu rester là pour toujours, mais malheureusement, deux ou trois minutes plus tard, on entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

Je reculai par réflexe, mes mains se trouvaient sur le haut de son torse et il n'avait pas retiré les siennes de mes hanches. La tête baissée, je tentais un regard discret vers lui et croisai ses yeux gris. Toujours aussi indifférents et las que d'habitude, et pourtant, tellement beaux. Mêmes ses cernes témoignant de son manque évident de sommeil le rendaient attirant. Je n'arrivais pas briser cet échange visuel pourtant tendu, j'étais comme hypnotisée.

On toqua une seconde fois, j'avais presque oublié que quelqu'un se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte. Cette fois, nous nous séparâmes complètement. Il alla ouvrir la porte pendant que je rangeais mes bandages et désinfectants dans mon sac, histoire que la personne qui toquait ne puisse pas croiser mes yeux rougis par les larmes lorsqu'elle entrerait.

C'était Erwin Smith, visiblement surpris de voir Livaï dans ma chambre.

\- Je viens d'apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, j'espère que tu vas bien, Sina.

\- Hm, ça va. Le capitaine Livaï m'a sauvé à temps, répondis-je en essayant tant bien que mal d'avoir une voix naturelle.

\- Elle s'est foulée la cheville gauche, ajouta le brun d'un ton neutre.

Ah, je l'avais presque oublié celle la.

\- Je vois, j'appellerai un infirmière pour te soigner, m'informa-t-il.

\- Erwin, qui étaient ces hommes ? demanda le caporal chef.

\- Des bandits de la ville souterraine. Ils ont réussi à s'enfuir et ils comptaient kidnapper Sina pour demander une rançon.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ? demandai-je en me retournant pour lui faire face, oubliant même qu'il pouvait à présent clairement voir que j'avais pleuré.

\- Nous les avons interrogé. Vu que tu es plutôt connue dans le monde souterrain, ils savaient que tu n'excellais qu'en tridimensionnalité. Et puis en apprenant le décès de ton frère, ils en ont profité pour te retrouver quand tu étais seule. Etant donné que tu es un de nos meilleurs atouts, ils s'étaient dis que nous serions prêt à payer une grosse somme afin de te récupérer.

\- Les abrutis, bougonna le caporal.

Il fronça des sourcils, geste témoignant de sa colère.

\- L'essentiel est que tu ne sois pas gravement blessée, me déclara le blond. Repose toi bien, Sina.

Il sortit de la chambre, suivit du capitaine qui saisit la poignée de la porte qu'il ferma non sans me lancer un dernier regard en coin, me faisant ainsi rougir malgré moi.

Je restai longtemps sans bouger à admirer la couleur rose orangée du soleil couchant par la fenêtre. Livaï Ackerman… tout en lui m'attirait dangereusement. Mes sentiments ne jouaient vraiment pas en ma faveur…


	4. N'est-ce pas?

Le lendemain, vers l'après midi, je me réveillai d'un long somme. La veille, une infirmière m'avait bander la cheville et conseillé de faire le moins d'effort possible. Je m'ennuyais donc horriblement, avec comme seule activité l'observation de l'entraînement de mes camarades par la fenêtre. Je les enviais. Beaucoup préfèreraient être à ma place, entrain de se reposer paisiblement dans sa chambre, mais moi j'aimais bouger, surtout avec mon équipement tridimensionnel. Je me sentais lourde, attirée vers le sol comme une aimant, c'était pesant. A peine un jour que je ne l'avais pas utilisé, et pourtant la sensation de voler me manquait terriblement !

On toqua à ma chambre et j'autorisai l'accès, le cœur battant à l'idée que cela pourrait être Livaï. Or ce n'était pas lui mais Erwin. Il s'avança vers moi et s'assit sur une chaise près de mon lit.

\- Tu devrais manger, Sina, conseilla-t-il en remarquant que je n'avais pas touché au plateau posé sur mon bureau.

\- Mh. Pas faim, marmonnai-je sans même le regarder.

\- Sina… soupira-t-il.

Je me sentais tout à coup fautive de lui avoir parlé un peu sèchement. Il s'inquiétait pour moi, je pouvais bien faire un effort. Je tentais alors un petit sourire visant à le rassurer et il me le rendit faiblement. Je pris le plateau, le posai sur mes cuisses et commençai à manger, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas régurgiter.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? me demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai encore un peu mal à la cheville mais c'est supportable.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais de ton frère.

Je baissai les yeux doucement et un profond chagrin m'envahit. Heureusement, aucune larme ne me monta au yeux, de tout façon, quand l'interrupteur qui activait mes pleurs, communément appelé Livaï Ackerman, n'était pas la, il m'était impossible de pleurer.

\- Je pense tout le temps à lui, je me sens perdue, comme si on m'avait enlevé un pilier. C'était la bouée qui m'empêchait de couler, en quelque sorte, avouai-je d'une voix relativement neutre.

\- Tu sais que je suis la, moi, me rassura-t-il en posant sa main sur la mienne.

Je détournai les yeux, peinée.

\- Ca fait deux semaines qu'il est mort, Erwin.

Je le regardai furtivement du coin de l'œil et remarquai qu'il baissait les yeux. Il se sentait coupable. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que j'étais satisfaite, mais je voulais juste un peu le punir, après tout, il m'avait en quelque sorte laissée tombé ces derniers jours alors que je vivais le pire moment de ma vie.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement.

De simples paroles banales, clichés, peu originales, et pourtant elles me touchèrent profondément. J'avais parfaitement compris toute la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, et puis, je ne pouvais pas résister à sa mine triste. Le major était connu pour son air impartial et dur, mais avec moi, il s'ouvrait beaucoup plus facilement du à notre histoire.

\- Ca… ça a été dur pour moi aussi, s'expliqua-t-il maladroitement. Je n'aurais pas supporté de te voir anéanti en plus de ça. Alors je t'ai égoïstement evit…

\- Ca va, Erwin, tu es pardonné, le coupai-je avec un petit sourire en l'enlaçant affectueusement.

Il me rendit mon étreinte, et je sentis ses épaules se relâcher, signe de son soulagement.

\- Tu te souviens de la première fois qu'on s'est vu ? questionnai-je avec un sourire nostalgique en me redressant.

\- Tu avais l'air tellement fragile, toute mince, toute blanche, l'air fatigué, et pourtant, je n'ai même pas pu te rattraper seul, un autre de mes hommes a du m'aider !

\- Je suis invincible en manœuvre tridimensionnel ! ris-je fière.

\- Mmh, redescends un peu sur terre, petite, Livaï reste plus fort que toi dans ce domaine.

\- Ca reste à prouver, me défendis-je amusée.

Evidemment que je le savais. Personne ne battait Livaï. J'arrivais à peine à suivre ses mouvement à l'œil nu tant il était rapide. Il était… incroyable.

\- Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Dire que je te détestais au début, me rappelai-je.

\- En même temps, je t'avais obligé à intégrer le bataillon d'exploration sous peine de dénoncer toutes tes activités illégales.

\- Et au final, j'ai pu m'épanouir en exerçant ma passion pour la bonne cause !

\- Dès l'instant où je t'avais vu, je savais que derrière la pillarde que tu étais ne se cachait pas quelqu'un de bien méchant.

\- Tu n'as pas dis que j'étais quelqu'un de bien, notai-je amusée.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, non ? répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oui, tu as raison. J'ai toujours été égoïste. L'humanité m'importe peu, au final. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est être libre, et vivre heureuse avec les gens que j'aime. Si pour ça, il fallait décimer des titans, alors ça m'allait.

\- Nous sommes tellement différent, souffla-t-il.

\- Et pourtant, ça ne m'as pas empêché de ton considérer comme mon grand frère.

\- Tu n'es plus toute seule, Sina, je suis là pour toi à présent, me rassura-t-il en me prenant de nouveaux dans ses bras.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel le blond sembla tourmenté.

\- Et maintenant que ton frère n'est plus parmi nous, tu comptes rester au bataillon ?

Alors c'était ça qui l'inquiétait. J'étais bien consciente que si aujourd'hui, je décidais de laisser tomber l'armée, il ne ferait rien et me laisserait partir. Et après tout, plus rien ne me retenait ici. Etre libre… je voulais réaliser mon rêve avec Loki, auquel cas il ne valait plus la peine. Cependant…

\- Tu sais très bien que si tu me le demandes, je resterai, Erwin.

J'étais un atout indéniable, je le savais. Et je continuerai de l'être pour lui. Mais pas seulement.

\- Et puis… aujourd'hui, j'ai d'autres motivations…

Il me regarda sans étonnement, ayant déjà deviné à quoi je pensais. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre, il me connaissait trop bien. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui, je ne jurerais que par la vengeance. Je décimerai tous ces foutus titans un par un jusqu'à mon dernier souffle s'il le faut, et je vengerai mon frère.

…

Je visai et tirai les crochets du grappins de mon équipement sur un arbre puis activai le mécanisme d'évacuation des gaz pour être éjectée vers le végétale. Avant d'y arriver, je libérai le crochet et fit deux ou trois tours sur moi même pour ensuite trancher violemment l'arbre. Je me laissai tomber dans une chute libre et juste à quelques mètres de toucher le sol je réactivai le mécanisme d'évacuation des gaz et accrochai le grappin sur un autre arbre. Je fus déplacée vers celui-ci et tournai autour, puis relâchai de nouveau le crochet. Avec l'élan, je fus propulsée vers le ciel, ouvrit grand les bras et inspirai longuement.

\- Yahaaaa ! m'écriai-je les joues rosies et le cœur battant.

Cette sensation… c'était tellement bon !

Ma cheville ne s'était pas complètement rétablie, mais qu'importe, je ne pouvais plus supporter d'être enfermée, alors j'étais discrètement sortie et j'avais prit mon équipement pour profiter un peu de ce beau soleil froid de février.

Mais alors que je tentais un atterrissage sur branche, mon regard fut attiré par une personne en bas. Livaï se tenait assis là, un genou relevé et son bras posé dessus, et me regardait avec indifférence. Depuis combien de temps ? Aucune idée, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Toujours est-il que je fus tellement déstabilisée que je manquai la branche et perdis mon équilibre. Je tombai donc sans pouvoir bouger et alors que je fermai les yeux, attendant le choc, mais je sentis deux bras puissant me rattraper. Je les rouvris, et le vit. Tellement rapide. Il me regardait toujours avec les même yeux blasés, même pas une petite respiration saccadée, ni des battements rapide de son cœur. Non, le sien était calme, régulier, et pourtant il s'était déplacé de dix mètres en moins d'une seconde.

\- Oï, ne te laisse pas distraire quand tu es en plein air, me réprimanda-t-il

Il me déposa délicatement au sol, alors que j'arborais des yeux ahuris. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps d'avoir peur, si bien que j'étais relativement calme pour quelqu'un qui avait frôlé la mort.

Je lui lançai un regard et ris nerveusement en me grattant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Aha ! Désolée.

Il me dévisagea un instant, ce qui me mit un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Visiblement, tu vas un peu mieux.

\- Hum, acquiesçai-je en souriant.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je ne mentais pas. De tout façon avec lui, je n'y arriverais pas. J'étais de bonne humeur. Il y a quelques jours, j'aurais pensé que ça aurait été impossible, mais depuis ma petite discussion avec Erwin, je me sentais soutenue et moins seule. Je n'avais pas tout perdu. Et puis, n'oublions pas qu'utiliser la tridimensionnalité ne pouvait que me faire du bien.

\- La technique que tu as utilisé pour trancher l'arbre, c'était la mienne si je ne m'abuse, nota-t-il.

\- Ahem… oui, avouai-je gênée. Je vous ai souvent vu l'utiliser alors je l'ai essayé.

\- Et c'est la première fois ?

\- Hm, acquiesçai-je.

Son expression changea. Pas radicalement, mais elle changea. Ses yeux semblaient moins fade, ses sourcils imperceptiblement relevés et ses lèvres moins tendues. C'était surement sa manière d'être… surpris ?

Encore plus déroutant, il sourit. Il me souriait ! Il dégageait tellement charme… comment résister à cet homme ?

\- C'est une technique très avancée, Sina, m'informa-t-il en passant sa main sous ma frange pour ensuite caresser ma tête.

C'était quoi, ça ? Il était fier de moi ?! Alors la… je rougis violemment suite à son geste affectif et plus qu'étonnant venant de lui. Par ailleurs, c'était la première fois qu'il prononçait mon nom, et il sortait si bien de sa bouche…

\- Oï, m'interpella-t-il en perdant son sourire et en se penchant jusqu'à ce que nos visage soit face a face et… beaucoup trop proches, sans pour autant enlever sa main. Tu vas rougir à chaque fois que je te parle ?

C'était la fin de ma vie, mes joues allaient exploser tant il y avait de sang qui y circulait. Maudit soit le corps humain et ses réactions beaucoup trop voyante. Livaï était beaucoup trop direct. Il ne connaissait donc pas le sentiment de gêne ? Je cachai mes joues avec les manches de mon pull et reculai, chose stupide puisque ça ne l'empêchera pas de deviner que je rougissais toujours. J'avais vraiment des réactions de gamine quand je paniquais…

\- C'est… c'est parce que vous m'intimidez ! l'accusai-je.

\- Ah ? lâcha-t-il sans comprendre.

Il n'allait quand même pas me dire qu'il n'avait pas remarqué ? Lui qui semblait plutôt observateur.

\- En même temps, vous êtes le seul à m'avoir vu dans le pire des états, ajoutai-je comme pour me défendre.

Je me rendis compte, suite à mes dernière paroles, que c'était la première fois que l'on se parlait sans que je ne pleur. Oui, c'est vraiment pathétique.

\- C'est vraiment juste pour ça ? insista-t-il le regard douteux.

Qu'est ce qu'il sous entendait ? Il n'avait quand même pas compris que… qu'il me plaisait ?! Oh non, si c'était ça, je n'oserais plus jamais le regarder en face. Je n'étais pas dupe, c'était le caporal chef du bataillon d'exploration, une personne importante avec de grandes responsabilités, il n'y avait pas de place pour l'amour dans sa vie. Et surement pas avec une gamine comme moi…

\- Oui, répondis-je en prenant soudainement un air neutre probablement suspect.

Il me dévisagea longuement, et je luttai pour soutenir son regard. Il ne devait pas sentir que j'étais irrévocablement tombée sous son charme, autrement, je mourrais de honte.

\- Et les regards en coin lors des entraînements ? Le rouge qui te monte aux joues à chaque fois que tu croises mon regard ? Les trois fois où tu t'es abandonnée dans mes bras ?

Il était cruel ! Il le savait, il l'avait deviné ! Il pourrait au moins m'épargner et me laisser le peu de dignité qu'il me reste et faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Tu m'aime, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-il clairement, allant droit au but.

Mais non. Livaï Ackerman ne m'épargnerait pas. Il voulait l'entendre. Impitoyable…

Il avança avec une démarche féline vers moi, les sourcils un peu froncés, et moi, paniquée, je reculai jusqu'à ce que je trébuche sur un rocher. Je lâchai un petit cri de douleur. Je venais de retomber sur ma cheville déjà blessée, et cela faisait atrocement mal.

\- Génial ! ironisa-t-il. Tu commençais à peine à guérir que tu retombes sur ta cheville !

\- La faute à qui ? répliquai-je boudeuse.

Il fronça d'avantage les sourcils suite à ma réponse, puis soupira. Comme la première fois où je me l'étais foulée, il prit mon bras qu'il passa sur ses épaules, et m'attrapa par la taille, et nous nous relevâmes. Mais même s'il me soulageait grandement de mon poids, mon pied ne le supporta pas et je retombai. J'étais encore plus mal en point que la première fois…

\- Quel boulet, soupira-t-il. Allez, monte, m'ordonna-t-il en s'accroupissant devant moi pour me présenter son dos.

Gênée, je grimpai et il me porta facilement. Bien sur, je rougissais, après tout, la sensation de ma poitrine contre son dos et de mes bras atour de son coup ne pouvait que faire battre mon cœur. Nous étions si proches à cet instant, je pouvais même sentir sa douce odeur enivrante. Je me rapprochai inconsciemment de sa nuque pour qu'elle caresse un peu plus mes narines et fermai les yeux pour profiter.

\- Hé, tu comptes continuer à me renifler encore combien de temps ? lâcha-t-il d'un seul coup.

J'écarquillai les yeux en me rendant compte de ce que je faisais. Sous le choque et terriblement gênée, je reculai par reflexe pour mettre le plus de distance entre nous, mais peut-être un peu trop puisqu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre. Il fut contraint de me lâcher et avec l'élan, je tombai sur le côté. Mais heureusement, ou plutôt malheureusement, nous marchions à côté d'un lac et je tombai alors dans l'eau.

Le problème ? Je ne savais pas nager. Mais le caporal chef ne le savait pas, et il devait surement attendre je remonte à la surface. Cependant, je n'arrivai même pas à bouger, sous le coup de la douleur de ma cheville. En un instant, je perdis toute ma respiration et coulait dans la plus grande des discrétions. C'était horriblement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir respirer. Un mal de tête violent s'empara de moi et je me sentis vite perdre connaissance. C'était fou, ça. Dans le genre mort stupide, c'est assez singulier. Je suis un soldat qui tue des monstres dévoreurs d'humain, et pourtant, ma vie s'achèverait parce que je ne sais pas nager.

J'entendis quelqu'un plonger dans l'eau. Livaï ? C'était surement lui, mais qui sait s'il me retrouvera. Je n'avais plus aucune notion de temps ou d'espace, mais je crois bien que j'avais coulé assez profondément pour qu'on ne puisse plus me voir de la surface.

Mais par miracle, une main attrapa la mienne et me tira. Il était la, je le sentais. Il m'attrapa d'un bras et nagea avec l'autre. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous remontâmes à la surface et je pris la plus grande bouffée d'air de ma vie. Toujours dans l'eau, ses deux bras m'emprisonnaient la taille, m'empêchant ainsi de couler, et moi, à bout de force, je laissai mes bras tomber sur ses épaules et ma tête reposer sur son cou. Nous ne bougeâmes pas pendant une ou deux minutes, le temps de reprendre notre respiration, puis il m'aida péniblement à remonter sur la terre ferme en me tirant par le bras. Allongée par terre et toujours sonnée, je le vis au dessus de moi, à quatre pattes, les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés et à bout de souffle. J'admirais sa poitrine se gonfler puis se dégonfler et sa bouche légèrement ouverte me faisant tellement envie.

Il se laissa tomber sur le côté pour se retrouver allongé à côté de moi.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas nager, s'écria-t-il indignée.

\- S… si, affirmai-je haletante.

\- Idiote.

\- Je… ne suis là q… que depuis un mois, et… et il n'y a p… pas de lac dans la ville souterraine, que je… sache, me justifiai-je en tremblant de froid.

Un court silence s'installa où nous tournâmes notre tête en même temps pour nous regarder.

\- Un point pour toi, admit-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher difficilement un sourire vainqueur. J'étais tellement gelée que mes dents claquaient bruyamment. Je sentais mes membres rigides, des milliers de frissons désagréables me parcouraient tout le corps, et le vent d'hiver n'arrangeait rien. Un nouveau mal de tête violent m'envahit que je ne compris pas.

\- C… capitaine Li… Livaï. J… j'froid… soufflai-je dans un ultime effort.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Il se redressa et me toucha la joue de la paume de sa main et ses yeux s'agrandirent imperceptiblement.

\- Tu fais de l'hypothermie, déclara-t-il en se levant rapidement.

Il passa un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre derrière mon dos et me porta dans ses bras. Il me serrait fort contre lui alors qu'il courrait à toute vitesse. Il s'arrêta, j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer, et il me déposa dans une baignoire pour ensuite m'asperger d'eau chaude. J'ouvris difficilement un œil pour remarquer que nous étions dans ma chambre. Déjà ? Les dortoirs se trouvaient tellement loin de la forêt où je m'entraînais, pourtant nous étions arrivés si vite… il était rapide.

Toujours est-il que l'eau brûlante coulant sur ma peau me procura une sensation de bien être intense. Cette fois, ce furent des frissons plus qu'agréables qui me parcoururent, j'en oubliai presque la présence de celui qui tenait le pommeau de la douche. C'était si bon mais… je me sentais quand même doucement partir. Incapable de bouger, je le laissai m'enrouler une serviette autour du corps et me prendre contre lui pour me frotter les bras, le dos, les cuisses et les jambes afin de me réchauffer. Toujours cette odeur étourdissante tant elle était agréable…

\- Eh merde. T'es vraiment pâle.

Ce fut la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de perdre complètement connaissance.


	5. Une nouvelle stratégie

Une hypothermie ? Je venais de réaliser ce qu'il m'avait dit à côté du lac. La fragilité de mon corps me désespérait.

Livaï… il m'avait vu pleurer, rougir, couler dans l'eau parce que je ne savais pas nager et faire de l'hypothermie pour si peu, je ne devais plus avoir aucune crédibilité à ses yeux…

J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre. Je constatai que j'étais dans ma chambre, emmitouflée sous ma couette toute chaude. Mes habits avaient été changés, je portai à présent une simple robe de chambre blanche à manches longues m'arrivant aux genoux.

Je tournai la tête et vit Livaï… torse nu. Il ne me voyait pas, il était de dos… et quel dos ! Musclé, tellement bien tracé. Ses cheveux étaient humides et une serviette se trouvait autour de sa nuque, signe qu'il venait de prendre une douche aussi.

Je rougis à cette vue si plaisante. Je ne voulais pas signaler ma présence, sinon il allait le remarquer, alors j'attendis quelques seconde le temps que mon visage reprenne une couleur normale.

Ensuite, je me redressai en lâchant un petit gémissement à cause de mon mal de tête. Il m'entendit et s'approcha de mon lit. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et je rougis de nouveau, cette fois, il le vit sans aucun doute.

\- Bien, tu reprends des couleurs et ta peau est moins froide.

\- Eum… merci. Encore, ajoutai-je honteuse qu'il m'est de nouveau sauvé la vie.

Il ne me répondit pas et se retourna pour aller mettre une chemise au plus grand damne de mes yeux.

\- Je suis restée inconsciente combien de temps ?

\- A peu près dix minutes.

Dix minutes ?! Moi qui avais l'impression d'avoir dormi toute une nuit ! Mais alors…

\- Qui m'a changé ? questionnai-je, appréhendant sa réponse.

Il tourna sa tête juste assez pour pouvoir me lancer un regard blasé du coin de l'œil.

\- Moi.

\- Quoi ?! m'écriai-je morte de honte.

Ne me dîtes pas qu'il m'a vu toute nue ! Automatiquement, je posais mes mains sur ma poitrine et je soupirai de soulagement en constatant que j'avais toujours mon soutient gorge, un peu humide, signe que c'était celui que je portais quand je suis tombée dans le lac. Même chose pour ma culotte. J'étais néanmoins rouge de honte. Certes il ne m'avait pas vu complètement nue, mais il m'avait vu en sous vêtements, c'était suffisant pour que je ne puisse plus le regarder en face.

\- Oh mais d'après ce que j'ai vu tu n'as pas trop à avoir honte, ajouta-t-il comme moqueur malgré son air neutre.

\- Oh ! Capitaine ! m'exclamai-je outrée en rougissant de plus belle.

Il se retourna et marcha rapidement vers moi, puis posa ses deux bras sur mon lit pour me faire face alors que nos deux visages se trouvaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Je plaisantais, j'avais autre chose à foutre que de te regarder quand t'étais entrain de crever littéralement de froid, répliqua-il pour mettre les choses au clair.

Je fus soulagée mais sans pour autant détendue. Nous étions toujours aussi proche et ma gêne se lisait clairement sur mon visage, si bien que par réflexe, je cachai mes joues avec mon bras.

\- Ca ne sert à rien, je sais que tu rougis.

Il me prit le poignet et fit descendre mon bras, laissant mes joues à découvert. Il prenait un malin plaisir à voir mon embarra ou quoi ?

Il se redressa d'un seul coup, ses yeux se fermèrent légèrement, il inspira un coup et éternua.

Woah ! C'était quoi cette façon d'éternuer ? C'était… mignon. Tellement pas Livaï Ackerman ! Ses joues rougirent imperceptiblement, signe qu'il s'était surement enrhumé.

\- Génial, grâce à toi, j'ai attrapé froid, m'accusa-t-il en frissonnant.

Je ne pus rien répliquer tant j'étais absorbée par sa contemplation. Sa chemise blanche, encore un peu humide, laissait entrevoir son corps de rêve bien battis, et c'est à peine si je ne bavais pas. Décidément, Livaï me fascinant sous tous les angles.

Il prit sa veste, se diriger vers la porte de ma chambre et, avant de la fermer, me lança un dernier regard désapprobateur.

\- Et cette-fois, ne sort pas de ta chambre avant d'être complètement guérie.

Puis il s'en alla définitivement.

…

Un mois. Je n'avais pas utilisé mon équipement tridimensionnel pendant un long mois. Le plus long de toute ma vie. J'avais passée les deux premières semaines clouée au lit, l'infirmière m'avait empêché tout effort. C'était à peine si je me rappelais comment marcher. Les deux autres, je n'avais pas le droit de m'entraîner, mais au moins je pouvais sortir m'aérer et observer mes camarades travailler durement.

J'étais souvent restée avec Erwin, l'accompagnant partout où une simple nouvelle recrue comme moi avait le droit d'aller. Nous avions réussi à faire la plus grande partie de notre deuil, à deux c'était plus facile. Le désespoir, le refus, les larmes et la tristesse s'étaient envolés pour laisser place à l'acceptation. La vie continuait, et de tout façon, je le rejoindrais un jour…

Mais aujourd'hui, mon congé maladie s'était enfin fini, et pour la première fois, on me laisser manœuvrer. Au début, j'avais faillis perdre le contrôle tellement ça faisait longtemps, mais je m'étais rapidement réadapté et j'avais retrouvé la sensation que j'aimais tant.

Mes cheveux dansaient au gré du vent frais pendant que je « volais » dans l'air. Je faisais des pirouettes, des tours, des roulades agilement et avec un sourire niais jusqu'aux oreilles. J'avais envie de me défouler, de réduire en miette des titans pour déverser toute la rage accumulée en moi ces derniers temps.

Lorsque ma petite séance « retrouvailles avec mon équipement » fut terminée, je rejoignis Erwin en compagnie de Livaï qui me regardaient de loin depuis tout à l'heure. Je n'avais pas vraiment parlé à ce dernier depuis la fois où il m'avait sauvé, à part quelques bonjours auquel il répondait par des hochements de tête, voire même des « hm » lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur.

\- Bien, visiblement, tu n'as pas oublier comment l'utiliser, constata le blond.

\- Hm ! acquiesçai-je avec un sourire.

\- On n'attendait plus que toi pour la prochaine expédition extra-muros, m'informa Livaï.

\- Ah oui ?

Je fus flattée qu'elle soit retardée juste pour que je puisse y participer. Evidemment, à force de passer mon temps à observer le caporal chef s'entraîner, je finissais pas penser que je n'étais pas si forte que ça en tridimensionnalité. Mais visiblement, me comparer à lui faussait les résultats et j'étais un atout plus grand que je ne le pensais. Après tout, même Erwin Smith n'est pas aussi rapide et habile que moi !

\- Nous allons étudier la stratégie ce soir, et nous sortirons des murs dans trois jours, ajouta le blond.

\- Eum… oui, à propos de ça, j'aurais une demande à faire.

\- Quoi donc ? questionna le commandant.

\- J'aimerais être intégrée à une escouade placée sur les côtés. La dernière fois, j'étais plutôt vers le milieu, un endroit relativement sécurisé, or je voudrais faire face à plus de titan.

\- Sina, tu es un atout, on ne peut pas se permettre de te mettre en danger.

\- Oui, je suis un atout, et à quoi sert un atout s'il ne défend pas les plus faibles ? Je veux limiter les morts, tu sais très bien que j'en suis capable.

\- Dis plutôt que tu voudrais te défouler en tuant des titans, répliqua-t-il.

\- Eum… ouai… aussi, marmonnai-je. Toujours est-il que c'est une stratégie qui tient la route, non ?

\- Soit, je prendrais en compte ta requête dans la mesure du possible.

\- Merci ! m'écriai-je.

\- Dans la mesure du possible ! insista-t-il pour me montrer qu'il ne garantissait rien.

\- Oui, oui.

Il me tourna le dos et s'en alla en compagnie du capitaine. Malgré la distance entre nous, je l'entendis parler de moi en soupirant.

\- Cette petite est tellement habituée au danger qu'elle ne supporte plus la sécurité…

Cette remarque, incontestablement vraie je l'admets, me fit rire. Puis je m'en allais pour m'entraîner encore dans la forêt à trancher des arbres en utilisant la technique de Livaï qui s'avérait être bien pratique. L'élan que j'acquérissait compensait mon manque de force et j'étais sûr de couper le bout de chair de la nuque des titans comme ça. Si elle était jugée comme difficile, moi je trouvais qu'elle me facilitait énormément la tâche !

Je rentrai chez moi vers vingt heures pour prendre une bonne douche chaude. Après m'être habillée de vêtement confortables et de la cape de mon frère, je descendais pour aller diner. Ce soir là, je ne m'assis pas à la même table que mes camarades mais celle des plus hauts placés, à côté de celui que je considérais comme mon grand frère.

\- Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous avez décidé pour mon emplacement ? demandai-je toute excitée.

\- Tu permets que je dîne tranquillement d'abord ? me rétorqua-t-il d'un air dur.

\- Non, répondis-je avec un sourire d'ange.

Il soupira longuement. Il savait très bien que je pouvais me montrer très têtue parfois.

\- Tu n'as pas été placée sur les côtés de la formation, déclara-t-il.

\- Mais pourquoi ?! m'exclamai-je vraiment déçue.

\- Le but est d'exploiter le maximum de tes capacités sans pour autant t'exposer trop au danger…

\- Mais tu sais bien que je ne serais pas en danger face aux titans !

\- Je sais, donc…

\- Alors pourquoi ?!

\- Laisse moi terminer ! m'ordonna-t-il en haussant le ton signe qu'il commençait à s'énerver que je le coupe à chaque fois.

Je me tus et lui obéis.

\- La formation est en triangle, donc le groupe le plus exposé aux imprévus est celui placé tout devant. Et tu y es.

Mon visage s'illumina d'un seul coup, j'étais comblée !

\- Merci ! m'exclamai-je toute contente.

\- Eh bien tu vois, si tu m'avais laissé finir dès le début… se plaignit-il en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

Je riais nerveusement, un peu gênée de mon impatience.

\- Mais il y a un changement.

\- Lequel ?

\- En fait, le point le plus dangereux est l'endroit où tu seras, il ouvrira la marche, donc Livaï sera aussi là.

\- Hum, hum ! s'exclama Hanji assise devant nous. Deux des plus forts soldats dans le même groupe ? Tu ne négligerais pas le reste Erwin ?

\- Non, le but est de reconquérir notre territoire et de reprendre le mur Maria. Aucun titan ne doit passer.

\- Tu vises le sans faute de ce côté là ?

\- Précisément.

\- Oh… euh wah… c'est un peu trop de responsabilités… balbutiai-je.

Il me lança un regard accusateur, l'air de dire « tu m'embêtes depuis ce matin pour être placée à un endroit à risque et maintenant tu te défiles ? »

\- Mais ça me va, hein ! me rattrapai-je maladroitement. Sinon, c'est quoi le changement ?

\- Tu devras combattre en équipe avec Livaï.

\- Eh ?! m'écriai-je en regardant le concerné qui mangeait tranquillement. Mais le capitaine Livaï combat en solo, et moi aussi !

\- Et bien il faudra changer vos habitudes, si vous combinez vos forces, aucun titan n'aura de chance face à vous.

\- Mais…

\- Je ne suis pas plus ravi que toi, m'interrompu le brun. Mais ce sont les ordres et on ne les discute pas.

Je me tus un instant et lançai un regard à Erwin.

\- Bon… si tu penses que c'est mieux, alors je le ferais, lui dis-je.

\- Fais moi confiance, me rassura le blond avec un sourire.

Même si l'idée d'un binôme ne m'enchantait guère, j'étais contente de pouvoir être tout devant pour tuer tous les titans que je trouvais sur mon chemin. Cependant, je ne sais absolument pas comment m'organiser pour le travail d'équipe. J'étais même particulièrement nulle dans ce domaine, j'étais tellement concentrée sur mes actions que j'en oubliais ce qui m'entourait.


	6. Folie des grandeurs

\- Echec au roi.

Assise face à mon grand frère de cœur, je réfléchissais longuement en regardant le plateau de jeu. J'étais dans une sale situation… comment m'en sortir ? La seule case où je pouvais déplacer la pièce maîtresse du jeu serait en bas à gauche, cependant, je ne le fis pas. Au lieu de ça, je déplaçai mon fou pour le placer devant mon roi. Le blond saisit sa tour et la déplaça de quelques cases, il m'avait vraiment bloqué cette fois-ci.

\- Echec et mat, déclara-t-il fièrement devant ma tête déconfite.

\- Ah ! soupirai-je. J'y arriverai jamais Erwin, tu es beaucoup trop fort à ce jeu !

\- C'est parce que je prépare mes coups à l'avance en anticipant tes mouvements.

\- Ah croire que c'est un combat réel… raillai-je, mauvaise joueuse.

\- C'est presque le cas. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'art militaire, petite.

\- Ah ? Ca ne ressemble en rien aux expéditions en tout cas.

\- Hm… ça y ressemble bien plus que tu ne le penses.

\- Aux expéditions, déjà, nous n'avons pas le temps de réfléchir. Et puis les pièces du plateau ne doivent pas utiliser un équipement tridimensionnel, ce qui en soit est vraiment ennuyeux.

\- Toi et ta passion étrange pour cette manœuvre… dit-il avec un sourire amusé. Mais tu oublies qu'il y a beaucoup de similitudes, ajouta-t-il.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Comme les pièces du jeu. Elles nous représentent.

\- Ah ?

Il en prit une dans sa main et me la montra.

\- Toi, tu serais un cavalier. Et moi… mmh… une tour.

Je ris légèrement. Mon pauvre Erwin délirait, il devrait se reposer un peu plus…

\- Cesse de te moquer ! Je suis sérieux, se plaignit-il, ce qui eut pour résultat l'effet inverse.

\- Tu viens de dire que tu es une tour, me moquai-je.

Je fus emportée dans un petit fou rire et il ne pus s'empêcher de sourire amusé. Lorsque je me calmai enfin, je me décidai enfin à l'écouter en rangeant l'échiquier.

\- Alors ? Pourquoi je serais un cavalier ?

\- Le cavalier a le déplacement le plus singulier. Il est subtil, donc on le remarque peu. Comme toi, avec ta vitesse, les titans n'ont même pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'ils retrouvent la tête séparée de leur corps. En plus, il est tellement habile qu'il peut sauter au dessus des autres pièces !

\- Ah… soufflai-je tout d'un coup réellement intéressée. Le capitaine Livaï serait aussi un cavalier alors ?

\- Exactement.

\- Et pourquoi tu serais une tour ?

\- Les tours sont sur le côté et encadrent les autres pièces. Elles peuvent se déplacer sur autant de case qu'elles désirent, cependant, je les trouve peu discrètes. Elles ne pourront jamais se cacher dans le jeu, en quelques sortes. Pour éliminer l'ennemi, elles doivent le piéger, et elles n'y arriveront pas seules. Elles ont besoin des autres pièces contrairement au cavalier. C'est mon interprétation.

\- Oh, je vois… je n'avais jamais pensé au symbole de toutes ces pièces, dis-je fascinée.

Je regardai le jeu avec attention.

\- Les pions à sacrifier… ce serait ces soldats qui meurent… remarquai-je à mon tour.

\- Hum, en effet, répondit-il surement en ayant compris à qui je pensais. Cependant, ce ne sont pas les seuls qui meurent. Il arrive parfois que même une pièce très importante se sacrifie pour les autres.

\- Mon frère…

\- C'était un fou.

Je souris suite au jeu de mot qui suggérait que c'était aussi un fou au sens propre du terme.

\- Il était fort, très fort. Mais comme la tour, il n'était pas aussi discret que le cavalier.

\- Et le roi ? C'est celui qu'on protège envers et contre tout. C'est le représentant de la victoire.

\- Mmh… peut-être Eren ? L'espoir de l'humanité, après tout.

\- Ah ? Je ne pense pas comme toi sur ce coup là, dis-je comme déçue de sa réponse.

\- Et quelle est ton interprétation, à toi ?

\- Pour moi, Eren serait plutôt la reine. Le pièce la plus puissante du jeu, tellement puissante que j'ai tout le temps peur de la faire bouger, lui dis-je amusée. Ce n'est pas la pièce maîtresse, mais on la protège plus les autres quand même, parce qu'elle nous mènera probablement à la victoire. La seule pour qui elle pourrait se sacrifier serait le roi.

\- Et qui est le roi, pour toi ?

Je restai silencieuse quelques secondes pour réfléchir, puis je souris.

\- Notre liberté !

Erwin resta un moment stupéfait par ma réponse, ne s'attendant surement pas à ce que le roi ne soit pas une personne, puis il sourit à son tour. Eh bien quoi ? N'étais-ce pas notre but, la liberté ?

\- Je crois qu'au final, tu as compris la situation mieux que moi, déclara-t-il en se levant puis en me tapotant la tête. Allez, j'ai du boulot moi, et tu devrais aussi y aller pour t'entraîner avec Livaï.

\- A… avec Livaï ? bégayai-je malgré moi.

\- Oui, ça serait bien si vous vous familiarisiez avec le combat en équipe.

\- Ah… d'accord, répondis-je alors que je commençais à angoisser.

Erwin s'en alla et je restai plusieurs minutes sans bouger. M'entraîner avec Livaï… j'avais un peu peur de me retrouver seule avec lui, vu que la dernière fois, il avait visiblement compris ce que je ressentais pour lui. Mais c'était pour le bien de l'humanité, pour mieux réussir demain, alors il fallait que je le fasse.

Je me redonnais du courage en me disant qu'on ne fera que s'exercer, rien d'autre, et me levai pour le chercher. Il surveillait mes camarades en plein entraînement. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'étais la seule à être dispensé de cet entraînement quotidien. En réalité, personne ne m'a jamais autorisé à sécher, mais vu que je m'entraînais probablement plus que tout le monde toute seule, et qu'en plus, j'étais loin d'être faible, on ne me disait rien. De tout façon, je ne faisais rien comme les autres, de mon entrée exceptionnelle au bataillon jusqu'à mes horaires d'entraînement.

Je m'approchai du brun qui hantait mes pensées, intimidée.

\- Eum… capitaine Livaï ?

Il me lança un regard du coin de l'œil pour me montrer qu'il m'écoutait.

\- Erwin… m'a dit qu'on devrait s'entraîner un peu ensemble pour s'habituer au combat en équipe…

Il soupira discrètement et se leva. Il appela un des gradés pour prendre la relève et se retourna vers moi.

\- Allons dans la forêt.

Le chemin se fit en silence, il marchait devant moi et je le suivais, troublée que l'on se retrouve seuls. Et le fait que je savais qu'il remarquait toujours quand je rougissais me gênait encore plus.

Arrivés, l'entraînement commença. Des cibles étaient placées pour représenter les titans. Le but de l'expédition de demain étant de reconquérir le territoire qui nous a été enlevé et de reboucher le trou du mur de Maria, il faudra donc tuer le maximum de titans en un temps record. C'était probablement pour cela que Erwin avait tenu à ce que moi Livaï fassions équipes, étant donné que nous étions les soldats les plus rapides.

Le capitaine me montrait de ce fait comment en tuer trois d'affilée, c'était extraordinaire. A vrai dire, je n'avais même jamais pensé à essayer d'en éliminer plusieurs en une fois, d'habitude, après m'être débarrassé d'un titan, je me posais sur le sol avant de réutiliser la tridimensionnalité pour passer à un autre.

J'essayai de recopier le brun, et après deux trois maladresses, je compris le principe. Il suffisait juste de ne pas perdre son élan, et d'accrocher le grappin à la deuxième cible après avoir trancher la première. Nous nous exerçâmes à peu près une heure, puis je m'arrêtai sur branche d'arbre.

\- Honnêtement, capitaine Livaï, je ne vois pas trop comment on pourrait apprendre à travailler en équipe… le but même de notre collaboration est que l'un de nous essaye d'attirer l'attention des titans pour l'autre puisse en tuer le plus possible, or ces cibles sont immobiles.

\- Hm… je n'ai jamais été aussi d'accord avec toi, marmonna-t-il en regardant un point invisible à sa gauche. Tu as bien compris comment on éliminait plusieurs titans d'un coup ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors l'entraînement est fini, conclu-t-il.

\- Mais comment allons-nous…

\- On apprendra demain… me coupa-t-il.

On y va sans préparation, c'était ça le plan ? Mais est-ce que le talent suffira ?

\- On rentre.

\- Allez-y, moi je rentrerai plus tard, je vais rester m'entraîner un peu, l'informai-je en me préparant à décoller.

\- T'entraîner ou jouer ?

Je tournai légèrement la tête pour lui lancer un regard, et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à sa question subtile. Je crois bien qu'il avait cerné ma personnalité. Je ne répondis même pas de tout façon il connaissait très bien la réponse, puis je tirai les crochets du grappin de mon équipement et je m'envolais dans le ciel avec un grand sourire.

…

Les grandes portes majestueuses du mur Rose s'ouvraient lentement, et déjà un sentiment d'excitation naissait en moi. Bien qu'impatiente, j'appréhendais quand même le moment où je me retrouverais face aux titans et surtout quand je devrais les combattre en équipe.

Juste avant de démarrer, Erwin vint me voir, avec ce fameux sourire qui avait le don de me rassurer d'un seul coup. Il prit ma main et y déposa un objet, pour ensuite replier mes doigts

\- N'oublie jamais ton rôle. J'ai confiance en toi, Sina, déclara-t-il avant de s'en aller.

J'ouvris ma main et y découvris le cavalier d'un échiquier. Je souris. Subtile et habile, je vaincrais les titans grâce à ma vitesse. Tous les soldats firent avancer leurs chevaux et l'escouade dont je faisais partie ouvrit la marche.

Le but premier était d'atteindre le mur Maria pour y grimper, chose qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Il était relativement loin, à environ cinq cents kilomètres. Vu la vitesse de nos montures, il nous faudrait au moins six heures, et encore, c'est sans compter les détours que l'on devra prendre à cause de nos rencontres avec les titans. C'est pour cela qu'on fera une pause à l'arrivée dans la forêt des arbres géants. Comme la dernière expédition, la stratégie visait à perdre le moins de soldats possibles, et donc à éviter les titans.

Après une bonne demi-heure à éviter soigneusement des titans normaux, un déviant apparut d'un seul coup. C'était ma chance ! L'ordre était de tuer immédiatement tout déviant pour éviter le plus de dommages. Un aura destructrice naquit autour de moi, et sans plus attendre, je me lançai vers lui à une vitesse telle que je ne voyais plus rien clairement autour de moi, et lui tranchait la nuque violement, me provoquant un sentiment de soulagement intense. Cela faisait un bien fou ! Ces foutus titans de merde ne méritaient que de crever brutalement.

Avant même que le sang du monstre ne gicle, je revins sur la terre ferme et remontai sur mon cheval sous les yeux ébahis des soldas de mon équipe.

\- Oi ! m'interpela Livaï en s'approchant de moi. La prochaine fois, contrôle un peu tes pulsions meurtrières.

\- Il est mort non ? On s'en fou de ce qui me pousse à agir tant que j'obéis aux ordres, répliquai-je agacée.

Il s'arrêta et me força à en faire de même en s'emparant des rênes de mon cheval. Il me saisit par la nuque et me força à plonger mes yeux dans les siens froids et durs.

\- Contrôle tes foutues pulsions meurtrières, c'est un ordre. Tu gaspilles ton gaz inutilement, me réprimanda-t-il sèchement.

Déstabilisée et, je l'avoue, aussi apeurée, je me calmai d'un seul coup. Il me lâcha et se remis à avancer. Il n'avait pas tord, j'avais dépensé une énorme quantité de gaz dans ma dernière attaque, et pour le long terme, ce n'était pas particulièrement perspicace de ma part. J'étais trop impulsive parfois, mais que voulez-vous, c'est de là que me vient ma force.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'exploration continuait. Seul un groupe sur le côté subit plusieurs morts à cause d'un déviant et d'autres titans normaux. Mis à part cela, nous maîtrisions la situation. Nous arrivâmes à la forêt des arbres géants sans grands encombres. Tous les soldats grimpèrent sur les branches les plus hautes, empêchant donc les titans de nous atteindre.

Erwin exigea que la moitié la plus faible des soldats restent sur les arbres pendant que l'autre moitié, les escouades les plus fortes, continuent le chemin vers le mur Maria. Je faisais bien entendu partie du deuxième groupe, et à peine avions nous démarré que quelques titans nous suivirent.

\- Capitaine Livaï ! l'interpelai-je en galopant, alors qu'il regardait derrière lui.

\- C'est à nous de jouer, m'informa-t-il.

Ils étaient trop nombreux, cette fois-ci, le travail d'équipe était nécessaire. Je lançai un regard au caporal chef nous sautâmes de nos montures pour tirer les crochets du grappins de nos équipement sur des arbres, lui à droite du groupe de titans, et moi à gauche. Je me lançai en premier devant les monstres, deux furent attirés par moi et tentèrent de m'attraper, mais avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de lever les bras, Livaï leur avait déjà tranché la nuque. Toujours dans l'air, j'en profitai pour accrocher le grappin sur un autre titan et activai le mécanisme d'évacuation des gaz pour être éjectée vers lui. Avant même d'arriver jusqu'à son niveau je trouvai un autre titan sur le chemin que le capitaine avait réussi à attirer à cet endroit et je lui coupai la nuque avant de trancher celle de ma cible initiale. En moins de cinq secondes, nous avions tués quatre titans sous les yeux ébahis de nos camarades… et des miens. Jamais je n'aurais cru que nous serions si efficaces ensemble. Cette facilité à communiquer sans même parler m'étonna, mais je devais tout cela à Livaï, il s'adaptait facilement à mes mouvements et s'arrangeait pour que la situation tourne en notre avantage, il était incroyable, et sa capacité d'analyse m'impressionnait tellement… que ça m'énervait. Je me sentais faible comparée à lui. Oui, je crois bien que j'étais jalouse de son talent.

\- Eh, la mégalo, ne baisse pas ta garde, il nous en reste deux autres, m'informa-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, amusée, suite au surnom qu'il m'avait attribué. Il restait un titan d'assez petite taille et un frôlant les trente mètres, relativement énorme. Il regarda ce dernier longuement, se concentrant sur la stratégie à mettre en place.

\- Celui là, on l'attaque en même temps, ordonna-t-il.

J'hochai la tête, et nous nous lançâmes sur l'ennemi avec une synchronisation parfaite. Nous attaquâmes d'abords ses bras pour remonter jusqu'à son coup. Livaï creva son œil gauche et je l'imitai en m'occupant du droit. Le monstre réussi à m'attraper par la jambe et au moment où il comptait me poser sur sa langue pour me dévorer, je tournai sur moi même, ce qui m'arracha une petit couche de ma peau externe juste au dessus de ma cheville, et lui coupai la main pour me libérer. Avant d'atteindre le sol, j'accrochai mon harnais à une branche pour m'y réfugier, sachant pertinemment que le caporal chef avait déjà dut trancher sa nuque juste après que je me sois dégagée de l'emprise du monstre.

Il n'avait pas tenté de m'aider au moment ou je m'étais faîte attrapé, il avait déjà calculé ma force, et avait compris que je m'en sortirais bien toute seule, profitant de l'inattention du titan pour l'achever. Il était intelligent, et c'était d'autant plus attirant. Sérieusement, penser à ce genre de chose en plein combat à mort… j'avais presque honte.

Après avoir tué l'énorme titan, le brun se posa sur une branche plutôt basse, et pour la premier fois depuis que j'avais rejoins le bataillon d'exploration, je le vis faire une erreur vitale : un seul moment d'inattention et le dernier titan, bien que peu grand, réussi à l'attraper fermement dans sa main. Il ne pouvait plus bouger du tout, et il s'approchait dangereusement de la bouche du monstre. Heureusement, j'avais pu l'anticipé de là où j'étais et je m'étais déjà lancée pour couper quatre des doigts de l'ennemi. Livaï tomba en chute libre et rapidement, j'activai le mécanisme d'évacuation des gaz pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Arrivée à sa hauteur, j'enroulai mon bras derrière son dos et il posa le sien autour de mes épaules, puis je m'accrochai à une branche pour y atterrir avec le brun. L'action n'avait duré que deux secondes, il avait bien faillit y passer. Il haletait, c'en était fascinant. Il manquait de perdre son équilibre et je l'aidai à se stabiliser en posant ma main libre sur son torse.

\- Alors, Livaï, depuis quand on a besoin de l'aide des autres ? me moquai-je gentiment tant j'étais fière de l'avoir sauvé.

\- Où est passé le « capitaine » ? questionna-t-il en remarquant que la marque de respect qui accompagnait habituellement son nom avait disparu.

Je lâchai un petit rire. Pour une fois que c'était moi qui jouait le rôle du héro, je pouvais bien en profiter un peu ! Je ne l'avais pas encore lâché, il restait encore quelques secondes avant que ça ne devienne bizarre et je voulais profiter de cette proximité, d'autant plus qu'il me laissait faire.

Il posa affectueusement sa main sur ma tête pour la caresser.

\- Bon, tant que ce n'est que toi… céda-t-il en me souriant, me faisant ainsi rougir et rire nerveusement.

C'était quoi ça ? Je me sentais tellement privilégiée ! J'avais déjà eu droit à plusieurs de ses sourires et maintenant il m'autorisait à être plus familière, disant explicitement que c'était parce que c'était moi ? J'allais fondre, s'il savait l'effet qu'il a sur moi… on dirait vraiment une petite adolescente amoureuse idiote et naïve !

A mon grand malheur, il avait reprit correctement son souffle et se redressa, et laisser mes mains autour de son torse aurait été déplacé, je dus donc me séparer de lui. Il alla tuer le petit titan facilement, et revint. Ca aurait été un comble si Livaï avait été dévoré par un monstre aussi faible.

Nos chevaux nous attendaient quelques mètres plus loin, et il était temps de rejoindre nos autres camarades qui avaient déjà une longueur d'avance. Nous nous lançâmes en même temps, sauf qu'au lieu d'atterrir prudemment sur une branche d'arbre pour descendre sur la terre ferme calmement comme le caporal chef, j'accrochai mon harnais sur une branche et me lançai dans le vide pour passer à à peine quelques centimètres du sol au moment de la descente, et à peine eut-je le temps de remonter que je lâchai le crochet de mon équipement. J'arrivai pile sur ma monture et démarrai. Mon coéquipier me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

\- S'il y a bien une chose dans laquelle tu me surpasses, c'est ta capacité de mesure des distances, avoua-t-il. Et ta folie aussi, ajouta-t-il en me lançant un regard en coin.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire nerveusement en me grattant légèrement la nuque. Décidément, il avait ce don de m'intimider tellement facilement. Il pourrait bien parler du repas qu'il avait mangé la veille que j'en rougirais. Rien que le son de sa voix me mettait dans un état d'exaltation tel que j'en perdais mon sang froid.

Nous rejoignîmes notre escouades au bout de quelques minutes, tout le monde avait ralenti la cadence pour nous attendre vu qu'il était impératif que Livaï et moi nous trouvions tout devant, étant donné que jusque la, aucun titan ne nous avait résisté.

Trois heures plus tard, nous étions enfin arrivés au mur Maria. Avec un très peu de morts, après tout, seuls les plus forts n'étaient pas restés à la forêt des arbres géants. Après avoir escaladé le mur grâce à nos équipements, nous nous reposâmes un instant pendant que Erwin et les plus hauts placés mettaient en place une stratégie pour reboucher le trou fait par le titan colossal cinq ans plus tôt.

Une heure s'écoula pendant laquelle je discutais avec Armin, un de mes camarades de promotion. Il était assez faible physiquement, ce n'était clairement pas l'un des soldats les plus forts, cependant, il avait été assigné au groupe qui irait jusqu'au mur de Maria pour son intelligence et sa perspicacité. Je n'avais jamais vraiment conversé avec lui avant, mais aujourd'hui, en le voyant dans son coin, un peu paniqué, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'aller lui parler. Il m'a raconté qu'il s'inquiétait pour son ami Eren, « l'espoir de l'humanité », qui était sans aucun doute le seul moyen de reboucher le mur.

\- A chaque fois qu'il se transforme en titan, il y a toujours un problème et jusque là, il s'est contenté de frôler la mort, mais j'ai peur que cette fois-ci…

\- Je ne te connaissais pas aussi superstitieux, Armin, le coupai-je avec un petit sourire. Aujourd'hui, on sait comment marche son pouvoir, et il n'y a plus de titan féminin, il n'y a aucune raison de penser que la mission pourrait tourner à la catastrophe.

Il me sourit en retour, l'air un peu plus calmé, et me remercia. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas d'où me venait cette envie de le rassurer, moi qui étais agacée à chaque fois qu'un de ces peureux de soldats restait tétanisé dans son coin… pourtant, Armin avait su m'attendrir. Il était petit, blond, avec de grands yeux bleus, quelque part il ressemblait à Erwin en beaucoup moins imposant. Et puis… il avait l'âge de mon frère. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, il me faisait penser à lui. Surtout à sa manière de parler, de raisonner. Il était billant, et il avait de l'esprit. Sa manière d'analyser la situation m'impressionnait, il m'avait même expliquer le plan auquel il avait pensé pour revenir au mur Rose tout à l'heure.

\- Le but est d'éviter le plus de mort possible. Nous resterons tous groupé au même endroit sur ce mur. Ensuite, chaque escouade ira une par une un peu plus loin, et les soldats descendront, appelleront leur chevaux et s'en iront. Presque tous les titans seront attirés par le groupe qui sera resté immobile, étant donné qu'il regroupera le plus grand nombre de personnes, mais le peu qui suivront quand même le petit groupe devront être éliminés par les plus forts d'entre nous, je dirais que deux ou trois personnes en plus de toi et Livaï pourraient suffire, vu que votre travail en duo est extrêmement efficace.

\- Et lorsque presque tout le monde s'en ira, et qu'il ne restera que deux escouades ? La stratégie ne marchera plus puisque si un des groupes s'en va, il comptera autant de soldats que le premier, donc chacun sera poursuivit par la moitié des titans.

\- Hm, acquiesça-t-il. A ce moment là, la seule solution est que les deux groupes s'enfuient en même temps, et il serait impératif que ce soit chacun pour soit. Les titans seront trop nombreux, et personne ne pourra leur faire face. Alors si quelqu'un se fait attraper, il faudra continuer et ne rien tenter, même si c'est dur.

\- Hum… réfléchis-je. Ton plan est génial. Il faut que tu le présentes à Erwin !

\- Qui écouterait les conseils d'une simple nouvelle recrue ? railla-t-il avec un sourire montrant son manque de confiance.

\- Le talent ne se mesure pas au temps que l'on a passé à l'armée. Moi je suis une nouvelle recrue, et pourtant on compte beaucoup sur moi !

\- Toi c'est parce que tu es très forte.

\- Et toi, tu es très stratège et intelligent. Ait plus confiance en toi, bon sang ! Tu as les capacités de tous nous sauver alors exploite-les ! m'écriai-je ne me levant. Allez ! l'encourageai-je en lui tirant le bras pour qu'il se lève.

Je l'emmenai chez mon grand frère de cœur, alors qu'il tremblait presque.

\- Erwin ! Armin a un plan génial pour arriver au mur Rose sans…

\- Pas maintenant, Sina, me coupa-t-il occupé avec de nombreuses feuilles à la main

\- Ecoute au moins ce qu'il a à dire, tu ne le regretteras pas.

Le commandant soupira et posa ses yeux sur le pauvre Armin tout gêné. Je posai ma main sur l'épaule du petit blond pour le soutenir et il se mit à expliquer, non sans bégayer légèrement, son plan. Erwin, bien qu'au début agacé qu'on le dérange, fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'il écouta ce plan ingénieux.

\- Je n'ai rien à redire, ça me semble être la meilleure solution, admit-il. Après avoir rebouché le mur, j'expliquerai cette stratégie aux autres et nous la mettrons en place.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur mon visage, et lorsque nous revîmes à la place où nous étions cette dernière heure, Armin me remercia. Je me demandai pourquoi, c'était lui qui avait probablement aidé l'humanité et évité beaucoup de morts grâce à son plan, et pourtant… mais je me contentai de lui répondre par un sourire.

Le commandant du bataillon d'exploration nous réunit tous pour nous expliquer que ce sera Eren qui bouchera le trou du mur Maria fait par le titan colossal il y a quelques années. De la même manière que pour refermer celui du mur Rose, il y déposera un gros rocher. Ensuite, il expliqua la stratégie d'Armin pour revenir au mur Rose et conclu en disant que nous reviendront exterminer tous les titans restés entre Maria et Rose. Si tout se passe bien, nous reconquerrons le territoire pris par ces monstres cinq ans auparavant.

Bien que je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que j'avais dis à Armin, l'opération « reboucher le trou grâce au titan Eren » fut un succès. Aucun dommage collatéral, ni autre problème. Le jeune garçon avait repris sa forme normale et était inconscient, mais il respirait normalement et se portait bien. Tout le monde hurlait de joie, il ne restait plus qu'à revenir jusqu'au mur Rose.

Nous attendîmes une heure que Eren se réveil. Il constata avec soulagement qu'il avait réussi et son amie d'enfance Mikasa l'aida à se relever. Le plan d'Armin se mit donc en place, et le premier groupe, celui où se trouvait Eren, descendit plus loin, et chacun des soldats appela ses chevaux, pour les monter avant de s'en aller. Trois puissants officiers, Livaï et moi nous occupâmes facilement du peu de titans qui suivaient le groupe qui s'était enfuit. Nous répétâmes l'opération jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que deux groupes.

La deuxième partie du plan commença alors. L'idée d'un chacun pour soi ne me plaisait guère, non pas que je me sente en danger, mais l'idée de m'enfuir alors qu'un de mes camarades se faisait dévorer me dérangeait. Malgré mon indifférence face à l'avenir de l'humanité, je n'étais pas non plus inhumaine, et voir des gens mourir dans ces horribles conditions me faisait au moins un peu de peine.

Debout sur le mur, chaque personne était séparée d'une dizaine de mètres de son voisin. Au signal de départ, tout le monde descendit et monta sur son cheval préalablement appelé. Un premier titan tenta de m'attraper, mais je n'eus qu'à l'éviter en sommant à mon cheval de tourner à droite. Les reflexes de ces monstres étaient tellement lents, il suffisait juste de faire un peu attention à leur position pour prévoir leurs actions afin de les éviter, c'était un jeu d'enfant. Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde. Non loin de moi, un homme s'était fait empoigné, et le titan l'approchait dangereusement de sa bouche alors que la pauvre victime me suppliait de l'aider en hurlant. Je le regardais tristement, dégoutée de ne pouvoir rien faire.

Je savais qu'il m'était pratiquement impossible d'agir, il y a bien trop de titans, et même moi je ne pourrais pas tout gérer. Je n'étais pas invincible. Mais après tout, je pouvais me lever, tuer ce titan et sauver cet homme. Rapidement, en deux secondes, prendre ce petit risque pour sauver une vie.

\- Continue d'avancer, m'ordonna Livaï qui se trouvait non loin de moi.

\- Mais… tentai-je.

\- Tu ne peux rien pour lui, continue d'avancer.

Je me retournai, et vit les vingtaines de titans qui courraient après nous. Impossible, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il le savait, je le savais, tout le monde le savait. Le chacun pour soi n'avait pas été mis en place pour rien. On n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait continuer sans se retourner et oublier que certains meurent derrière nous. C'était la triste réalité… 

* * *

Salut salut! Merci pour vos petites reviews, c'est ce qui me motive à publier. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, plus j'aurai de retours, plus je serai motivée! A bientôt!


	7. Héros du bataillon

Nous avions semés les titans au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, et quelques heures plus tard, nous arrivâmes à la forêt des arbres géants. Après avoir contourné l'endroit où nous avions laissé la moitié de nos soldats perchés sur des branches, nous lançâmes un signal pour leur montrer la direction à prendre. La route jusqu'au mur Rose se passa sans grand encombre. Enfin, il y avait quand même un bon nombre de victimes en tout, une trentaine environ. Cependant, c'était un grand pas pour l'humanité, nous avions rebouché le mur Maria et il ne restait plus qu'à exterminer les titans qui se trouvaient encore à l'intérieur. Leur nombre était estimé à une quarantaine.

Le soir, après avoir pris un bon bain, j'étais sortie prendre l'air à l'endroit même où je me trouvais quelques semaines plus tôt avec Livaï, juste après la mort de mon frère. Cette fois, la lune n'était pas pleine, mais brillait tout de même de mille éclats magnifiques. Un léger vent chaud et agréable caressa mes épaules et jambes dénudés. Je portais un simple haut sans manches et un short m'arrivant au dessus des genoux la chaleur du printemps commençait à se faire sentir.

Je chantonnais un air qui me trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce que j'entendis la porte du toit s'ouvrir et se refermer. Je me retournai et je vis le caporal chef, arborant son éternel air neutre et indifférent. Il était habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche, dont les manches avaient été retroussées jusqu'aux coudes et les deux premiers boutons ouverts laissaient deviner une musculature parfaite. Je restai silencieuse un instant, en l'admirant marcher jusqu'à la rambarde où j'étais accoudée, puis je me ressaisis et le saluait pour ensuite engager la discussion.

\- Notre travail d'équipe a été un succès !

\- Mmh, c'est vrai qu'on a pu évité beaucoup de mort aujourd'hui.

\- Tout le monde nous félicitait tout à l'heure, c'en était presque gênant. Je vais finir par trouver gout à me battre pour l'humanité. Ca fait toujours plaisir à l'égo d'être traitée en héro ! ris-je.

Contrairement à moi, tout cela semblait l'indifférer. Evidemment, il avait l'habitude de tout ça, il était l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité. Une légende !

\- Pourquoi tu te bas, si ce n'est pas pour l'humanité ?

\- Pour utiliser la manœuvre tridimensionnelle.

\- Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour toi ?

\- Non, répondis-je un peu moins enthousiaste qu'il y a quelques secondes. Avant oui, mais maintenant, je veux venger mon frère.

Il me regarda du coin de l'œil un instant, puis le détourna. Etonnée, j'essayais de ne pas le montrer, même si je me demandais ce que signifiais ce contacte visuel. Je m'assis sur la rambarde, chose plutôt dangereuse étant donné que si je tombais en arrière je n'y survivrai surement pas.

\- Puis… utiliser la manœuvre tridimensionnelle, ce n'est pas qu'un jeu pour moi, c'est indispensable ! expliquai-je en insistant sur le dernier mot.

\- C'est quoi cette passion bizarre ? Je n'ai jamais vu un équipement aussi dérangeant et inconfortable.

\- Oui mais moi, ce que j'aime, c'est cette impression de voler… jamais je ne me sens aussi libre qu'en utilisant cette manœuvre !

Il me relança un regard curieux en coin.

\- Quoi ? demandai-je sans même le vouloir.

\- Tu me rappelles une amie, elle pensait comme toi.

Une amie ? Pourquoi parlait-il d'elle au passé ? Ca devait sans doute être un des ses deux défunts amis avec qui il avait intégré le bataillon d'exploration.

Il regarda devant lui, puis posa de nouveau ses yeux sur moi. Cette fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir, gênée. Qu'est ce qu'il avait à me dévisager comme ça ?

\- Arrête de rougir… me dit-il d'un ton exaspéré.

\- C'est pas comme si je pouvais me contrôler ! m'écriai-je encore plus rouge.

Je vis ses mains serrer la rambarde. Il était si crispé… qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Il avait l'air… agacé, voire même en colère. Avais-je dis quelque chose qui l'avait contrarié ? Je me sentais maladroite sans aucune raison apparente…

Encore une fois, il détourna les yeux et les reposa sur moi. Mais que se passait-il à la fin ?! Ses yeux gris intimidants me déstabilisaient tellement !

\- Tch…

Sans que je ne comprenne rien, il se plaça devant moi, m'attira presque violemment vers lui par le bras et captura mes lèvres pour m'embrasser. C'était quoi ce délire ? Etais-je entrain de rêver ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Je sentis une chaleur m'envahir tout le corps et sans même me contrôler, je lui rendis le baiser. Il l'approfondit encore plus en me prenant par la nuque alors que mes mains attrapaient automatiquement sa chemise. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment la que mon cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse folle, j'avais de plus en plus chaud, je me sentais emportée, dans ma tête, c'était pire que des milliers d'explosions, et il m'était à présent impossible de l'arrêter. J'étais prise au piège…

Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à mes cuisses et il me porta ensuite avec facilité pour m'asseoir sur la rambarde. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches pour le rapprocher et notre échange à la fois sauvage et délicieux fut d'autant plus intense. Je voulais le sentir le plus proche de moi. Ses mains ne cessaient de faire des vas et vient entre mes hanches et mes cuisses, me provoquant des milliers de frissons indescriptibles. Je n'avais plus la notion de rien, tout autour de moi avait disparu et je me laissai transportée par les lèvres si douces du capitaine.

Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille, et les miens se posèrent sur ses épaules afin que mes mains puissent passer dans sa douce chevelure. Nous ne faisions plus qu'un, c'était incroyable !

Il abandonna mes lèvres pour s'attaquer à mon cou, l'un de mes points extrêmement sensible, et y déposa des dizaines de petits baisers fiévreux, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un soupire de plaisir. Il descendit jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine, nouveau soupire, puis remonta à ma bouche. C'était de la folie, Livaï, le caporal chef du bataillon d'exploration, m'embrassait à cet instant même, et pourtant, ma raison semblait avoir disparu en même temps que ma capacité à réfléchir. Tout ce à quoi je pensais était ses lèvres. Il me rendait folle…

A bout de souffle, nous nous séparâmes, haletants. Je levai la tête et je croisai son regard. Toujours neutre et indifférent. Néanmoins, une certaine tension régnait. Ma raison me revint peu à peu, et ce fut avec une force surhumaine que je m'empêchai de succomber à l'envie de l'embrasser de nouveau. J'attendis juste qu'il décide de ce qui allait se passer. Je décroisai les jambes et le libérai, et il enleva doucement ses mains de mes hanches. Non… non ! J'en voulais plus, je n'avais pas rassasié cette faim que je ressentais depuis le premier jour où nous nous étions parlé…

Il regarda ma bouche, puis mes yeux, ce qui ne calma pas mon appétit féroce. Il s'approcha doucement, et je fermai automatiquement les yeux pour attendre qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes… mais ce moment n'arriva jamais. J'ouvris les yeux, et constatai, frustrée, qu'il s'en était allée. Je restai là, sans bouger, pendant de longues minutes, puis je touchai mes lèvres. Avais-je rêvé ? Livaï Ackerman m'avait-il vraiment embrassé ?

…

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis ce fameux soir, et je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Que ce soit pour lui ou pour moi, je n'en avais absolument aucune idée. Il subsistait un petit doute dans mon esprit je n'étais même pas sur que ça s'était vraiment passé.

Toujours est-il que je n'arrivais plus à le regarder en face, même de loin. Dès que mon regard se posait sur sa silhouette, mon teint virait au rouge tomate et mon cœur se mettait à battre si fort que je me demandais encore comment il faisait pour ne pas sortir de ma cage thoracique. Il me hantait, c'était horrible. A partir du moment où je me levais, jusqu'à ce que je dorme, il ne se passait pas une seconde sans que je ne pense à Livaï Ackerman.

Je marchais tranquillement, profitant du beau temps. Comme d'habitude, je séchais l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues, et personne ne me disait rien. Qu'est ce que j'aimais ma position dans l'armée ! J'étais la petite prodige qu'on laissait tranquille parce que jusque la, elle n'avait jamais manqué à son devoir. Parfais !

Mais soudain, un homme, à peine plus âgé que moi, m'arrêta en m'interpelant. Il connaissait mon nom. Evidemment… après tout, qui ne le connaissait pas après la dernière expédition ? Sans vouloir être orgueilleuse. Il commença la conversation par des banalités pour ensuite s'aventurer sur un terrain plus audacieux : la séduction. Oui, il essayait de me draguer, littéralement. Je ne répondais que par des monosyllabes, arborant un air plutôt neutre, sans être trop froid.

Et puis je me rendis alors compte qu'à chaque fois qu'une autre personne que mon défunt frère, Erwin, ou encore Livaï venait me parler, je me forçai automatiquement à montrer le moins d'émotions possible. C'était malsain… c'était quoi cette manière de me renfrogner face aux inconnus ? Je devais vraiment m'ouvrir plus… Loki n'était plus là, je ne pouvais plus continuer à vivre dans ma petite bulle. Il fallait que je m'ouvre un peu plus aux autres, il fallait avancer.

C'est ainsi que je lui souris légèrement et que je fis des phrases complètes. Et étonnamment, il n'était pas si ennuyeux que ça.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un soldat venait m'aborder. Tout le monde savait que c'était pratiquement impossible de vivre une histoire avec un civil, donc les membres du bataillon cherchaient souvent un compagnon dans l'armée. Mais moi, je n'en avais quasiment rien à foutre. Je trouvais ça presque répugnant, cette façon de parler aux fille pour les séduire, comme si on essayait de nous manipuler pour qu'on leur tombe dans les bras, je ne pourrais jamais sortir avec un soldat comme celui qui me parlait actuellement, et puis de tout façon, je ne désirais personne d'autre que Livaï. C'était lui ou rien.

Cependant, je ne mis pas un terme à la conversation, bien au contraire. Cet homme était drôle, plutôt aimable. Evidemment, son charme n'égalait pas celui de l'homme qui occupait constamment mes pensées, il ne l'égalerait jamais, mais au moins, je pouvais oublier le caporal-chef un instant, aussi bref soit-il. Bien qu'il avait un problème évident d'abus de confiance en soit, c'était assez agréable de lui parler. Mais en pleine phrase, il s'arrêta de parler et sembla regarder derrière moi. Avant même que je ne puisse me retourner, je sentis des mains se poser sur mes épaules et entendis une voix venant de là.

\- Je te l'emprunte quelques minutes.

Pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'elle appartenait à Livaï. Je frissonnai lorsque je sentis son torse frôler mon dos. Sans même attendre la réponse du garçon dont je n'avais même pas encore retenu le nom, le brun me prit le poignet et me força à le suivre. Il marcha pendant environ une minute durant laquelle mes yeux étonnés ne s'étaient pas détachés de son dos, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte, de l'ouvrir et de la refermer après être entrer dans la pièce.

Il me plaqua rapidement contre le mur en m'attrapant mes deux poignets avec sa main gauche, et il saisit ma taille de sa main droite avant de plonger au creux de mon coup pour y déposer plusieurs baisers sulfureux alors que je luttais pour rester silencieuse. Je n'arrivais pas à le repousser. Non pas parce qu'il tenait mes mains fermement, mais parce que je m'étais déjà abandonnée au plaisir que je ressentais, et ma raison m'avait de nouveau abandonné d'un seul coup.

Il descendit doucement pour arriver à la naissance de ma poitrine et suçota doucement ma chair. Cette fois c'en était finis, je lâchai un long soupire de plaisir et gémis faiblement.

Il recula ensuite, me lâcha les poignets et la taille. Puis, il sourit.

\- Voilà, au moins ces merdeux qui te courent après sauront qu'on ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartient, déclara-t-il en admirant le travail.

Il m'attrapa le visage et m'embrassa. Pas sauvagement comme l'autre soir. Non, cette fois, c'était plus doux, plus innocent… mais tout aussi agréable. Je me laissai faire, plus que surprise par ses actes et ses paroles, et avant même que je ne puisse lâcher un mot, il s'en était allé. Encore une fois.

J'avançai jusqu'à la vitre de la fenêtre de la chambre sur laquelle je pouvais voir mon reflet, et constatai qu'une marque rouge ornait à présent ma peau, juste en dessous de mon coup. Je rougis violemment. C'était quoi ça ? Il avait marqué son territoire ?! Mais qu'est ce que ça voulait dire à la fin ? Deux fois qu'il m'embrassait sans prévenir, il allait me rendre folle…

Encore une fois, je me pose la même question que l'autre jour. Etais-ce réel ? Je me sentais transportée vers un autre monde quand il me caressait, si bien que je doutais pour la deuxième fois de la réalité de l'événement, comme si tout n'était qu'un rêve. Pourtant, j'étais la, avec une marque au cou qui témoignait indéniablement des faits.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Sauter de joie ? Ou au contraire déprimer quant au manque évident de discussion à propos de nos échanges pour le moins… ardents. En réalité, aucun des deux. J'étais plutôt frustrée, curieuse, perdue.

Mais plus j'y réfléchissais, plus l'option « déprimer » semblait être la plus appropriée à la situation. Et c'est ce soir la, dans mon lit, que je conclu que le capitaine Livaï se foutait complètement de ma gueule. Ou plutôt, il m'utilisait. Depuis bien longtemps, il avait remarqué les sentiments que je lui portais, et qui n'en profiterait pas ? Je n'étais rien d'autres qu'une bouche à embrasser et un corps à caresser. Ce n'était pas une relation saine, tout ça. Ni normale. C'était la dernière fois que je le laisserais faire ce qu'il voulait de moi, j'avais bien trop de fierté pour me rabaisser à ça…

Livaï Ackerman avait fini par me mettre en colère.


	8. Chacun pour soi

Une petite partie des titans bloqués entre le mur Maria à présent rebouché et le mur Rose furent tué à coup de canons. Pratiquement que des déviants puisque ce type de titan étaient attirés par le regroupement de population, donc restaient à proximité du mur. Il restait cependant beaucoup de ces monstres qui rodaient, et la reconquête ne pourra en être une qu'après les avoir tous tué. C'était le but de cette mission, « faire le ménage » dans notre territoire, comme je me plaisais à l'appeler.

Ce n'était donc pas vraiment une expédition extra-muros, mais le gouvernement avait décidé de l'appeler comme tel, sans aucun doute pour que les brigades spéciales n'aient pas à intervenir. Evidemment, ce serait dommage que ces petits cons de bourgeois servent à quelque chose pour une fois. Ces fainéants m'énerveront toujours…

Les cloches sonnèrent et les portes du mur Rose s'ouvrirent doucement. Je tournai ma tête pour regarder Erwin, en espérant qu'il me lance un de ses regards qui me donnait tellement de courage, mais mon grand frère de cœur était bien trop concentré, et ses yeux bleus fixaient un point invisible devant lui. Il avait l'air si sérieux à cet instant ! J'observai alors les autres soldats, tous le visage dur et fermé. Bon, d'accord, il est vrai que c'était un mission suicide, plus de trente titans nous attendaient dehors et il fallait tous s'en débarrasser, mais bon sang, leur tête si concentrée me mettait mal à l'aise !

Il n'y avait que Livaï qui arborait un air calme et détendu. Il avait confiance en lui, ça se voyait. Je ne lui avais pas reparlé depuis la dernière fois. Au début, je m'étais sentie bête et même triste de m'être faite avoir par son charme, mais plus les jours passaient, plus je prenais du recul. Après tout, je m'en fiche. Tous ces sentiments négatifs s'étaient envolés, sauf ma colère. Ouai, j'étais rancunière, on ne jouait pas avec mes sentiments comme ça !

Les chevaux avancèrent et tous les soldats sortirent et je levai la tête pour admirer le beau ciel bleu de printemps. C'était tellement beau ! La première fois que je voyais le soleil luire autant… l'un de mes camarades me rappela à l'ordre et je me reconcentrai sur la route non sans froncer les sourcils. J'étais toujours dans le même emplacement que la dernière fois, et la même escouade, avec Livaï. Cette fois ci, nous allions directement au mur Maria pour y grimper, ensuite, le plan était de nous séparer par équipe de part et d'autre du mur, et puis chaque groupe s'occuperait de tuer les titans.

Huit heures plus tard, nous étions arrivés à destination, avec peu de morts. Cependant, ce n'est qu'une fois montés au dessus du mur que nous avions remarqué le nombre de déviants. Ceux-ci auraient dus être en nombre réduit, puisque normalement ils étaient tous attirés par les humains dans l'enceinte de Rose et avaient été tués à coups de canons.

\- Ceux qui étaient trop loin de la population ne nous ont surement pas sentis, apparemment, leur odora se limite à quelques kilomètres seulement, constata Hanji.

\- On ne peut pas se permettre de descendre… il faut d'abord éliminer ces déviants, ajouta le caporal-chef.

Le major Erwin réfléchit un instant, avant de nous déclarer sa décision.

\- Quelques soldats attireront les titans normaux, pendant qu'un groupe en surnombre se déplacera plus loin du mur, les déviants seront attirés par ce dernier groupe, et les plus forts d'entre nous iront les tuer.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, une dizaine de soldats accrochèrent le harnais de leur équipement au mur et descendirent un peu, juste assez pour ces idiots de titans tentent de les attraper, mais pas assez pour réussir.

Le reste, en surnombre, alla plus loin, et comme prévu, les déviants nous suivirent. Ils étaient au nombre de neuf, c'était… trop ! Dès que le major donna le signal pour autoriser les soldats choisis pour les tuer, dont je faisais partie, je m'élançai sur le premier que je vis en même temps que Livaï et lui tranchai la gorge juste après que celui-ci lui ait envoyé ses deux sabres sur les yeux. Un jeu d'enfant !

Sans perdre de temps, nous attaquâmes deux autres titans que nous tuâmes d'un coup et je me posais sur une branche d'arbre haute pour récupérer mon souffle. Je constatai que déjà plus de dix humains avaient péris. Mes yeux glissèrent vers la silhouette d'Erwin qui bataillait avec son air sérieux habituel. Je ne le montrai pas, mais je fus soulagée. Si lui aussi me quittait, je ne m'en remettrais vraiment pas ! Je n'aimais pas combattre à proximité du blond, puisque je ne pouvais pas me concentrer entièrement sur ma tâche, je passais mon temps à m'inquiétais pour lui et à lancer des regards furtifs dans sa direction.

Je vis un soldat prêt à se faire dévorer, et j'activai le mécanisme de dégagement des gaz pour m'élancer à une vitesse fulgurante vers le déviant. Je déchiquetai la mâchoire du titan au moment même ou il déposait le corps de l'homme sur sa langue, et il ne put pas le dévorer. Je tirai l'homme par le bras mais le monstre m'attrapa dans sa main, je fus donc contraint de lancer en l'air celui que je venais de sauver par terre, en espérant qu'il arrive à s'en sortir tout seul ensuite, mais avant même qu'il ne touche le sol, Livaï coupa la nuque du titan et je réussi à me dégageai pour rattraper le soldat. Décidément, le capitaine surveillait toujours mes arrières.

Plus que deux titans, et déjà une vingtaine d'entre nous qui avaient quitté ce monde. Ces déviants étaient dévastateurs… seuls les plus forts survivaient face à eux.

Livaï se posa à mes côtés et je me mis à observer longuement ce carnage alors que le soldat que j'avais sauvé me remerciait d'une voix brisée. Ce type de titan me dégoutait tellement… il avaient cette façon de se tortiller, de courir de travers, c'était dégueulasse.

\- P'tain ! Ils sont trop laids, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire d'une voix haineuse.

Le caporal chef me lança un regard assez interrogatif et je détournai les yeux lorsque je réalisai que ma remarque était assez déplacée... penser à l'esthétique de ces monstres dans un moment aussi critique, c'en était presque comique.

\- Sina, on s'occupe de ces deux là d'un coup, m'ordonna Livaï en me montrant les deux futurs cadavres.

J'hochai la tête et visai puis tirai les crochets du grappins de mon équipement sur le titan le plus loin, puis activai le mécanisme d'évacuation des gaz pour être éjectée vers celui-ci, attirant l'attention du plus proche qui tenta de m'attraper. Le brun en profita pour lui couper un bout de sa nuque pendant que j'enfonçai mes lames dans les yeux de l'autre déviant. Quelques secondes plus tard, il fut aussi tué par le caporal. Notre travail d'équipe m'impressionnerait toujours.

Nous avions réussi à nous débarrasser de tous les déviants. Ensuite, notre plan de base se mit en place. Toutes les escouades se séparèrent et chacune occupait un espace pour s'occuper des titans. En principe, vu que chaque groupe comportait approximativement le même nombre de personne, les titans devraient se séparer à peu près équitablement. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le cas. Alors que tout se passait plus ou moins bien de notre côté, un soldat vint faire passer un message à Livaï qui ordonna un changement de zone.

\- On bouge en renforts à l'Est, il y a trop de titans ! cria-t-il pour qu'on l'entende.

Nous hochâmes la tête et obéirent. Arrivés à destination, je constatai que cette pauvre escouade s'était presque entièrement faite décimée. Et effectivement, il y avait beaucoup plus de titans ici. Nous nous mîmes à combattre, mais on aurait dit que plus on en tuait, et plus il y en avait.

\- C'est incroyable, ça se termine pas ! me plaignis-je.

\- Ils arrivent tous vers la droite… constata un vétéran à mes côtés.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Le groupe sensé s'occuper des titans à cet endroit a du être entièrement éliminé.

Tout s'expliquait… en attendant, nous, on galérait bien, si ça continuait, on n'allait pas tenir longtemps. La situation empirait tellement que même Erwin arriva sur les lieux, et il fut décidé que nous utiliserions la force de titan d'Eren, c'était la seule solution. Il se transforma sous mes yeux toujours ébahis, bien que ce ne fus pas la première fois que j'y assistai. Il était incroyable, il déchiquetai les monstres, leur coupai la tête, les écrasai à une vitesse inouïs.

Grâce à lui, nous avions réussi à abattre la plus part de ces monstres ici, et il reprit sa forme humaine, inconscient. Armin courra pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe par terre. J'avais de la peine pour Eren, tout ça devait l'épuiser !

Mais soudain un titan relativement grand arriva vers eux, faisant trembler la terre à cause de ses pas lourds, et les deux garçons tombèrent chacun d'un côté, la tête du blond rencontra violemment le sol, et je grimaçai en imaginant la douleur qu'il devait ressentir. Mais alors que le géant voulu attraper Armin dans sa main, j'accourus pour l'attraper et me réfugiai sur une branche d'arbre haute en le serrant fermement contre moi, le cœur battant. Waouh… j'avais vraiment eu peur pour lui ! C'était dans ce genre de moments que je me rendais compte que je ne voulais vraiment pas le voir mourir. Il semblerait que je l'appréciais plus que je ne le croyais. Mmh… c'était mauvais, je n'aimais pas l'idée de m'attacher à une autre personne. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher… il était trop mignon, avec ses grands yeux et ses joues d'enfants qui lui donnaient un air de gamin !

Je tournai la tête et vis que Eren était toujours allongé au sol, mais Livaï arriva juste à temps pour le sauver. Il l'attrapa comme je l'avais fais plus tôt avec le blond et me rejoignis sur la branche d'arbre.

\- Oï ! La priorité est de sauver ce merdeux, c'est lui l'espoir de l'humanité, pas l'autre blondinet ! Il aurait pu se faire bouffer !

\- Mais c'est Armin mon préféré des deux… boudai-je en détournant les yeux.

\- Je m'en fou, ne laisse pas tes sentiments personnels t'influencer ! Là, tu te bats pour l'humanité, me disputa-t-il en me lançant un regard des plus glacial.

Il se retourna, déposa le corps d'Eren, et tourna légèrement sa tête pour me lancer un dernier regard agacé.

\- Et au lieu de le serrer contre toi, dit-il en parlant du blond, ramène ces deux gamins sur le mur pour qu'ils puissent se faire soigner, ordonna-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Je soupirai. Décidément, celui-là, il avait le don de me faire peur avec ses regards froids.

\- J'n'arriverai pas à les porter tous les deux, imbécile de capitaine, murmurai-je alors que je savais qu'il était trop loin pour m'entendre.

\- Ca va aller… balbutia Armin qui reprenait doucement conscience. Va d'abord déposer Eren, je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Je lui souris, et le posai de sorte à le stabiliser sur la branche, et je portai le brun pour aller sur le mur. Je le confiai à des soldats et revint sur l'arbre.

\- Oh… mon pauvre Armin !

Il saignait du crâne, et vu son expression, il devait vraiment avoir mal. En même temps, sa chute avait été très violente. Je lui pris doucement le bras que je passai sur mon épaule, et l'attrapai par la taille pour sauter dans le vide. J'accrochai le grappin au mur Maria et avec mon habilité habituelle, j'atterris sans problème sur celui-ci. Armin fut aussi confié à des soldats et je rejoignis de nouveau Livaï pour continuer à décimer des titans.

Tout allait bien quand tout à coup, Erwin ordonna le repli. Etonnés, nous obéîmes sans rien dire. Tout le monde revint sur le mur et comme pour la dernière expédition, ce fut groupe par groupe que les soldats s'en allèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus deux groupes. Débutait alors le fameux « chacun pour soit ». Dès que le signal fut donné, nous descendîmes tous du mur pour courir vers nos chevaux et nous enfuir. Mais à peine arrivée au sol que je me pétrifiais d'effroi.

\- A… attendez ! Mon cheval ! Il a disparu ! criai-je.

Je tournai la tête à gauche, à droite, mais il n'était nul part ! Mon dernier cheval ayant été tué par un titan lors de la 57ème expédition, on m'en avait attribué un nouveau, et il semblerait qu'il ne se soit pas encore habitué à m'obéir. Qui sait ou il s'en était allé. Sale bête ! Toujours est-il que j'étais dans une merde pas possible, mes camarades avaient tous démarrés et je les voyais s'éloigner alors que moi, je restais là, immobile, paralysée par la peur. Les titans… ils se rapprochaient de moi par dizaine, j'étais entourée, aucun moyen de m'en sortir ! Alors quoi, j'allais mourir aussi stupidement ?! L'une des meilleurs soldats tués parce qu'elle n'avait pas su dresser correctement sa monture ?

Je vis Livaï tourner la tête pour me regarder, de son regard indifférent habituel. Un petit espoir, mais aussi un sentiment d'inquiétude naquirent en moi. Il y avait trop de titans, c'était… beaucoup trop dangereux, presque impossible de me sauver ! Mais je n'eus même pas à m'inquiéter plus longtemps, car le caporal effaça tout espoir en moi quand il se retourna tout simplement, en continuant sa route.

Je baissai la tête et deux larmes coulèrent. Alors c'était ça, ce que ressentaient les soldats qu'on laissait mourir derrière nous ? Ce sentiment d'injustice, d'être abandonné, de ne rien valoir. J'étais tellement orgueilleuse d'avoir pu croire un seul instant qu'on risquerait sa vie pour moi. Je n'étais… qu'un être humain parmi tant d'autre. Un être humain qui rejoindrai bientôt ceux qui ont péris au combat.

Mais quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit : je vis Livaï replier sa jambe droite pour poser son pied sur son cheval et y fit une pression pour sauter en arrière. En pleine air, il se retourna et tira les crochets du grappin de son équipement sur la cheville d'un titan assez proche de moi. Il fit propulser les gaz en grande quantité pour arriver à ma hauteur en une demi seconde. Il me prit brutalement par la taille avec son bras et lâcha les crochets. Il réactiva le mécanisme de dégagement des gaz en une quantité encore plus grande et nous fûmes tous les deux propulsés vers le ciel, puis il passa son autre bras sous mes genoux pour mieux me porter. C'était incroyable… on volait, pour de vrai ! Aucune attache, aucun fil qui nous reliait à un harnais accroché à un arbre, non rien. Juste moi, dans ses bras, entrain de s'élever dans l'air !

Ce moment… je ne l'oublierai jamais. Il ne dura que deux secondes, avant qu'il ne fixe son crochet à un arbre et qu'il se pose au sol, mais je savais qu'il resterait à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Alors la, de toute les nombreuses beaucoup trop nombreuses, fois où il m'avait sauvé, c'était de loin… la plus extraordinaire.

Après avoir atterrit par terre avec aisance, il me posa à mon tour. Il me prit le poignet pour me conduire en courant à son cheval qui n'avait pas bougé lui au moins était dressé, et me fit monter à l'arrière pour monter à son tour devant moi, puis il fit galoper l'animal et nous nous enfuîmes en sécurité, loin de tout titans.

Et… il m'engueulait littéralement pour ne pas avoir vérifié que mon cheval était bien la avant de me lancer.

\- Ta connerie est impressionnante sur ce coup la ! brailla-t-il en colère.

Et je pleurais. Ouai, comme une gamine qui se fait disputer. J'étais… une vraie conne. Je voulais me mettre des gifles pour avoir été aussi bête. Tremblante et essoufflée, bien que j'avais à peine bouger contrairement à Livaï, je tapai son dos faiblement de mon poing droit, puis recommençai après avoir posé mon front contre son omoplate.

\- C'était un chacun pour soi ! criai-je à mon tour. Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez désobéit ?! C'était… c'était trop dangereux… ajoutai-je avant de sangloter.

\- Ah ! soupira-t-il agacé. Ferme-la un peu !

Cette conversation était trop étrange. Moi je lui reprochais de m'avoir sauvé alors que pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques secondes, je priais Dieu pour qu'il vienne le faire. Et lui, il me parlait ignoblement, alors que c'était l'homme le plus généreux au monde. Trop de paradoxes, ça me faisait mal à la tête.

Ses paroles crues étaient affreuses… cependant, c'est le cœur lourd et serré que je l'enlaçai par derrière, à la fois pour me stabiliser sur le cheval, m'empêchant ainsi de tomber, et pour le sentir contre moi. J'avais du mal à l'avouer, mais c'était un fait indéniable : j'avais trop besoin de lui. Je m'étais complétement éprise de lui, et rien ne pourrait me guérir de cette maladie communément appelée l'amour. Je l'aimais, et c'était comme ça.

…

Trois heures plus tard, nous fîmes une petite pause le temps de réétudier la trajectoire à prendre. Tous les titans se trouvant derrière nous, nous ne craignions rien si l'on s'arrêtait quelques instants. Livaï descendit de sa monture et j'en fis de même. J'allai vers un groupe se trouvait à proximité, c'était celui ou se trouvait les trois inséparables amis, membre de ma promotion. Mikasa, Eren et Armin se trouvait dans une charrette, les deux garçons inconscients.

\- Ils vont bien ? demandai-je à la jeune fille bien que je ne me souciai par vraiment de l'état du semi titan.

\- Eren s'est juste évanouie de fatigue, rien de grave. Et Armin a saigné du crâne et un peu de l'épaule droite, mais on lui a mis des bandages, il ne craint rien.

\- Je vois.

Je fus soulagée de constater que le blond n'était pas en danger de mort. L'asiatique baissa les yeux, elle semblait vraiment… affectée.

\- On m'a dit que toi et le caporal les avez sauvé… merci beaucoup.

\- C'est normal, répondis-je.

\- Je… je regrette de ne pas avoir été là pour les protéger, si quelque chose leur était arrivé… murmura-t-elle sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

Comme je la comprenais ! Malheureusement, on ne pouvait pas être partout. Chacun avait son équipe, chacun devait accomplir sa tâche. C'était dur… parce qu'en plus de risquer de mourir, on risquait aussi de perdre ceux que l'on aime. C'était précisément pour ça que j'évitais de m'attacher aux gens. Avant, mon frère était le seul qui avait une place dans mon cœur, puis arriva Erwin, et sans que je m'y attende, Livaï apparu à son tour, et maintenant, c'était Armin que je commençai étonnement à apprécier.

\- Mmh, dis-je tout simplement, compatissante.

Je restai quelques minutes à observer les deux inconscients. Eren s'était réveillé, et j'avais pus remarquer pour la première fois la belle couleur de ses yeux coléreux. Des milliers de nuances de verts ornaient ses iris, c'était vraiment magnifique. Mikasa lui expliqua la situation et il sembla déçu. Pourtant, nous avions réussi à nous débarrasser de plus de la moitié des titans, mais c'est vrai que pour les gens consciencieux comme lui, il était difficile de ne pas être affecté par le nombre trop grand de sacrifices.

On nous prévint qu'on reprenait la route et je retournai près du cheval de Livaï. Cette fois, il me dit de monter devant lui, et il s'assit derrière moi pour tenir les rênes du cheval. J'aimais cette position, sentir ses avants bras autour des miens, son torse contre mon dos… c'était plus qu'agréable.

Comme je m'étais enfin calmée et qu'il me semblait que lui aussi, je me permis d'entamer la discussion.

\- Livaï, pourquoi il y a eu cet ordre de repli ?

\- Qui sait ? marmonna-t-il.

\- Peut-être trop de mort ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient ressusciter si on rentrait…

Il n'avait pas tord, si c'était ça le problème, alors la solution n'était certainement pas la fuite. Erwin était bien trop intelligent pour nous ordonner le repli pour ça. Nous regardâmes tous les deux autour de nous, une ambiance bizarrement calme, presque sereine s'était installée.

\- Je crois qu'il y a surtout beaucoup de blessés, il faux rentrer pour les soigner, ajouta-t-il.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle non ? Avant il y avait très peu de blessés, presque que des morts, ça veut dire que maintenant on arrive à s'en sortir face au titans même dans les cas les plus désespérés, le bataillon semble s'améliorer

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou pas. En ce qui concerne l'armée, ça revient au même, en quelque sorte. La plus part perdent des membres ou se retrouve incapables de combattre à nouveau. Au final, on fini toujours par perdre un bon nombre de soldats.

Il y eut un petit silence de quelques secondes, que je brisai rapidement.

\- C'est triste qu'on ne puisse jamais se réjouir de notre réussite à cause de tous ces sacrifices…

\- On reste des humains, pas des sans cœurs.

\- Mmh…

\- C'est moi ou tu commence réellement à t'intéresser au sort de l'humanité ? demanda-il étonné suite au ton abattu de ma voix.

\- Il faut croire que oui, je deviens de moins en moins égoïste.

J'entendis un « tch » amusé sortir de sa bouche, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire faiblement.

\- Et honnêtement, je n'aime pas trop ça.

\- C'est toujours plus facile de n'aimer que soit même, ajouta-t-il.

Et il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison…

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le même calme, et nous avions continué de discuter. Mine de rien Livaï était assez bavard, il aimait la conversation, ce qui contrastait avec son caractère plutôt solitaire et taciturne. Sa voix… elle était apaisante, agréable, j'aimais l'écouter. Il pouvait parler de n'importe quoi que ça avait l'air intelligent et perspicace. Pour une fois, j'avais pu oublier toute cette histoire de baisers, de sentiments confus. Je conversais juste avec Livaï et c'est tout.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours!


	9. Le combat d'une vie

Le lendemain, je m'étais réveillée assez tard. Après m'être levée et lavé le visage, je descendis pour observer mes camarades à l'entraînement perchée du haut d'un arbre. Assis sur une chaise dans un coin, le caporal-chef, les surveillai d'un air ennuyé.

Je restai là plusieurs minutes sans bouger, puis je décidai d'aller me dégourdir un peu les jambes en allant m'entraîner de mon côté, dans ma forêt habituelle. Après deux heures intenses à utiliser la manœuvre tridimensionnelle, je décidai de m'arrêter pour aller prendre une bonne douche. Je descendis ensuite pour déjeuner, même si je n'avais pas très faim, comme d'habitude. Je ne finis d'ailleurs pas mon assiette et c'était avec des étoiles aux yeux qu'une de mes camarades de promotion, Sasha, prit mon assiette lorsque je lui proposai de finir mon repas. L'estomac de cette fille était un trou sans fond…

Je retournai à mon arbre pour m'allonger un peu, le temps de digérer le peu de nourriture que j'avais avalé. Mais au bout de dix minutes à peine, je redescendis de mon perchoir. Cette journée était vraiment ennuyeuse, je me sentais seule, alors je décidai d'aller rendre une petite visite à Armin qui était toujours en convalescence.

Je toquai à la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit lorsqu'il m'autorisa à entrer. Quand il me vit, il sembla légèrement surpris. Je fermai la porte, lui sourit et allai m'asseoir sur son lit, à côté de lui puis engageai la discussion. Il semblait aller mieux, ce qui me soulagea. J'appris qu'il avait droit à une semaine de repos, ensuite il devra reprendre l'entraînement. J'étais restée une ou deux heures avec lui, sans même remarquer le temps qui était passé, puis je voulu m'en aller pour le laisser se reposer un peu. Avant de me lever, il m'arrêta.

\- Au fait… je t'ai toujours pas remercié de m'avoir sauvé, sans toi, le titan m'aurait surement tué… dit-il avec une mine un faible sourire trop attendrissant.

Il me regardait avec ses grands yeux tout triste… je ne pu lui résister.

\- Oh ! T'es vraiment adorable mon p'tit Armin ! m'exclamai-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

Il lâcha un petit rire et moi aussi. Contrairement à Loki, il était petit, fragile, sa voix était douce et son visage enfantin. Mon défunt petit frère lui, grand et fort, il m'avait toujours protégé face aux autres lorsque nous vivions dans les bas-fonds de la capital. C'était lui qui gérait l'argent, qui résolvait tous nos problèmes avec le chef de notre ancien groupe de bandits, qui s'occupait de moi quand je tombais malade… il jouait plutôt le rôle du grand frère, en réalité.

C'est pour ça qu'Armin avait su se faire apprécier par moi. Il ne remplacerait jamais Loki puisqu'ils étaient si différents. J'avais envie de le choyer comme si j'étais la grande sœur que je n'ai jamais pu être. Savoir que quelqu'un comptait sur moi, qu'il avait besoin de moi, ça me faisait sentir bien. Et puis… qui pouvait résister à la petite frimousse d'Armin ?

…

Deux semaines plus tard, un lundi matin, Livaï vint me voir pour m'informer qu'Erwin nous demandait tous les deux dans son bureau. Il voulait sans doute nous informer de la nouvelle stratégie. Sur la route, un homme habillé assez bizarrement nous arrêta. Ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux écarquillés lui donnaient un air de vieux fou, et pour ne rien arranger, il se mit à lever les bras en l'air et à crier que mon prénom faisait honte au mur sacré de Sina, qu'un mortel ne devrait pas avoir le droit de porter le nom d'une divinité. Je vois… c'était un de ces tarés qui faisait partie du culte des murs, c'était ceux qui vénéraient les murs comme des Dieux, c'était ridicule, je ne sais pas pourquoi on prenait encore ce genre de personne au sérieux.

Livaï posa sa main derrière mon dos et me dit discrètement de ne pas faire attention à lui, puis nous nous remîmes à marcher en l'ignorant. Mais cet imbécile nous suivait toujours en hurlant et en répétant que je ne méritais pas mon nom. Il commençait vraiment à m'énerver…

Je m'arrêtai soudainement, et en ignorant royalement le taré, je tournai mon visage vers mon capitaine.

\- Livaï, si je le tue, il m'arrivera quoi ?

\- Tu seras envoyée en prison, répondit-il simplement. Ca serait embêtant.

\- Ce n'est pas de la légitime défense ? tentai-je.

\- Étant donné qu'il n'est pas armé et qu'il n'a pas tenté de te tuer, non.

\- Je peux le tabasser un peu alors ?

\- Tu aurais énormément de problèmes avec le gouvernement.

\- Qu'est ce que je peux faire alors ?!

\- Avancer et l'ignorer, rétorqua-t-il en me prenant le poignet pour me tirer.

Les sourcils froncés et les yeux lançant des regards plus que froid au religieux, j'obéis, mais ce dernier nous suivit de nouveau, toujours avec ses grandes paroles dramatiques et ses bras levés ridiculement au ciel. Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop, je m'arrêtai d'un seul coup et me tournai vers Livaï.

\- Et le menacer, je peux le menacer au moins ?!

\- Mh, il pourrait te poursuivre en justice.

\- Je prends le risque.

Je me tournai vers le vieil homme et marchai dangereusement vers lui en dégainant l'un de mes deux sabres. Plus j'avançais, plus il reculait, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un mur derrière lui. Pétrifié de peur, aucun son n'osait plus sortir de sa bouche. Je levai mon épée et la plantai sur le mur, à un centimètre de sa tête, le faisant sursauter.

\- Écoute moi bien, vieux débris, j'en ai strictement rien à faire de porter le même nom qu'un mur, et d'ailleurs c'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi, donc si tu veux te plaindre, c'est chez mes parents qu'il faut aller. Je suis sûr qu'ils se feront un plaisir de t'accueillir dans leur tombe. Je peux même t'emmener les voir dans l'autre monde tout de suite.

Après quelques secondes de silence, où le vieillard semblait paralysé par la peur, je retirai mon arme et la rangeai avant de retourner aux côtés de Livaï. Ce dernier souriait imperceptiblement.

\- C'est ça, moquez-vous… maugréai-je.

Il lâcha un petit souffle amusé en souriant d'avantage, et posa son bras autour de ma nuque pour m'inciter à avancer en même temps que lui. Son geste ne me parut même pas déplacé. Depuis quand étions-nous devenus si naturellement proche ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire moi aussi, le sien était tellement rare qu'il en devenait contagieux.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau d'Erwin, je toquai, puis l'ouvrit après en avoir eu l'autorisation. Le blond nous salua et je m'assis sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Il y avait déjà Hanji et Mike, visiblement, on n'attendait plus que le caporal-chef et moi. On allait vraiment finir par me prendre pour une vétérane, malgré mon jeune âge et mon intégration récente à l'armée, à force de traîner avec les plus hauts gradés. Mais étant donné que toutes les stratégies se basaient sur mon travail d'équipe avec Livaï, il était nécessaire que je participe à ce genre de réunions importantes. Le blond nous expliqua que la prochaine expédition aura le même but que la première, à savoir exterminer les titans encore coincés entre le mur Maria et Rose.

\- Cette fois, nous essaierons de tous les tuer, déclara le major.

\- Eren aura le droit d'utiliser sa force de titan comme la dernière fois ? demanda Livaï.

\- Qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, si sa propre vie est en danger.

\- Je vois… souffla le brun en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

Il posa son bras sur le dossier du fauteuil, juste derrière moi, sans me toucher, alors que je restai de marbre même si notre proximité me perturbait.

\- La stratégie est la même, sauf que Livaï et Sina seront les renforts. Ils ne resteront pas au même endroit, ils bougeront chez chaque escouade pour voir s'il y a un nombre de titan trop grand et aider celle qui en ont le plus besoin, pour bien faire profiter votre efficacité.

\- Mais Erwin, on ne va pas p… commençai-je.

Puis je m'arrêtais d'un seul coup et sursautai imperceptiblement. Je ne bougeai plus d'un cil, et pour cause, je sentis la main de Livaï jouer avec une de mes mèches de cheveux. Vu que les trois autres étaient en face de nous, et que mes cheveux m'arrivaient au milieu du dos, ils ne pouvaient rien voir, mais cela me déstabilisa quand même.

\- Euh, on… on ne va pas perdre trop de temps à bouger partout ? finis-je en essayant de paraître normal.

\- Effectivement. C'est pour ça que cette fois, chaque escouade aura un fumigène de couleur différente. Ils les utiliseront s'ils sont vraiment débordés et qu'ils ont besoin de renfort, et vous n'aurez qu'à apprendre par cœur quel fumigène correspond à quel groupe pour savoir où vous devez aller.

\- Ah, oui, ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée…

J'étais mal à l'aise. Alors que nous continuions de parler stratégie, le brun fit enrouler deux de mes mèches blondes et ondulées autour de son indexe, et remonta jusqu'à ce que ses doigts frôlent doucement ma nuque, puis il se mit à me faire de légères papouilles à cet endroit, ce qui me fit frissonner discrètement et me détendit. Dieu sait à quel point j'aimais ça, et je m'en sentais presque... coupable. s

Mais à quoi jouait le caporal-chef ?

…

De nouveau devant les portes, nous nous apprêtions à sortir en dehors des murs. C'est avec assurance que j'ordonnai à mon cheval de démarrer lorsque les portes du mur Rose s'ouvrirent.

Nous arrivâmes au mur Maria après neuf heures. Neuf longues heures durant lesquelles, miraculeusement, aucun ne mourut. Vu qu'il n'y avait aucun déviant, nous étions beaucoup plus en sécurité que d'habitude. Après être monté sur le mur, nous nous séparâmes, chaque escouade occupa son coin.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, le premier fumigène fut lancé depuis l'équipe au Sud.

Nous démarrâmes immédiatement jusqu'à là-bas, et en arrivant, je m'arrêtai, choquée. Visiblement, l'équipe était bel et bien débordée, les titans étaient à peu près vingtdans cette zone. C'était… trop ! Même avec Livaï, je doutais que ça soit possible. Comment tuer un titan tout en faisant attention à ce que les autres ne nous attrape pas ? Je commençai vraiment à appréhender.

\- Sina.

Il y avait tellement de cadavres ensanglantés par terre. Et encore, ce n'était que le peu de personnes qui n'avaient pas été dévorés. Le pire de tout, c'était ceux qui se faisaient tuer en ce moment même, devant mes yeux. C'était horrible, toute la confiance que j'avais s'était envolée d'un seul coup. Je n'arrivais même plus à bouger un cil.

\- Sina !

\- Hein. Oui ? répondis-je en venant de remarquant que le brun m'interpelait.

Il m'observa un moment, comme s'il m'analysait.

\- On va se poser sur cet arbre, dit-il en indiquant le végétal.

\- Hm, acquiesçai-je.

Nous y arrivâmes sans encombre, et je continuai de regarder les titans avec effroi.

\- Oï, me héla-t-il. Depuis quand ils t'effraient ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas. Ils sont… nombreux. Je n'y arriverai pas Livaï ! m'écriai-je en fronçant les sourcils de désespoir.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Non ! Cette fois, j'ai… j'ai vraiment peur ! Je n'y arriverai pas ! avouai-je en fermant les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir.

\- Si, tu y arriveras, répéta-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

J'ouvris les yeux, un peu surprise par son geste et le regardai. Il avait l'air tellement sûr de ce qu'il venait de dire…

\- N'oublie pas pour qui tu te bats, la mégalo. Fais-le pour ton frère.

Je restai figée, presque choquée par ses paroles, puis après qu'il ait enlevé sa main, je fourrai ma main dans ma poche et y ressorti le cavalier d'échiquier qu'Erwin m'avait donné l'autre jour. Je souris. « Avec ta vitesse, les titans n'ont même pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'ils retrouvent la tête séparée de leur corps », avait-il dit. Subtile et habile, je ne devais jamais l'oublier. Ce petit objet me redonna toute la confiance dont j'avais besoin et je regardai Livaï d'un air déterminé.

\- Allons-y, conclu-je.

Oui, j'allais écraser, défigurer, déchiqueter ces foutues titans. Pour toi, Loki, mon défunt petit frère. Je sortis dangereusement mes deux sabres et les sourcils plus que froncés, je sentis une aura meurtrière émaner de moi.

\- Toi tu les tues, je surveille tes arrières, déclara le brun.

Il lisait dans mes pensées, c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Je voulais les éliminer, leur ôter leur putain de vie, et lui il me l'accordait en me protégeant en plus. Décidément, il avait tout compris. J'hochai la tête et me lançai, à présent sans une once de peur, sur le premier titan. D'un seul coup, je lui arrachai le fameux bout de chair de sa nuque et l'entaille fut beaucoup plus profonde que d'habitude, ce qui témoignait de ma rage en ce moment. Cependant, les lames ne le supportèrent pas et des fissures apparurent. Je dus laisser tomber celles-ci pour en prendre de nouvelles. Sans pour autant oublier ma colère, ma haine envers ces titans pour avoir pris la vie de la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde, je continuais, de les tuer tout en essayant de me calmer pour ne pas user de nouveau mes sabres.

Deux, puis cinq, dix, quatorze. Quatorze avaient à présent rendu l'âme grâce à moi et à Livaï. Et ça faisait tellement de bien… la vengeance, quel est l'idiot qui a dit qu'elle ne menait à rien ? Pour moi, me venger était le meilleur sentiment de l'univers. C'est comme pouvoir expirer après avoir inspiré et retenu son souffle pendant plusieurs minutes. Je me défoulais, c'était incroyable. Et le capitaine s'arrangeait pour me couvrir et attirer l'attention des titans pour que je puisse aisément les tuer. Il avait ce don de pouvoir les dominer tellement facilement…

Tout le monde nous applaudissait, nous regardaient ahuris. Quatorze titans. C'était incroyable, même moi je n'en revenais pas. Je crois bien que jamais dans toute l'Histoire, quelqu'un avait tué autant de titans en une seule fois. Mais c'était dû à notre travail d'équipe parfait, à notre talent commun, à ma rage et à sa capacité à manipuler les titans comme s'il pouvait leur donner des ordres et qu'ils étaient contraints d'obéir tout en me protégeant de tout danger, à notre habilité et notre vitesse.

Je me posai sur le mur Maria et mes jambes tremblèrent avant qu'elles ne lâchent et que je me laisse tomber à genoux. J'avais été tellement à fond que je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point j'étais fatiguée. Haletante, dégoulinante de sueur, je faillis m'évanouir. Mais Livaï, qui apparut de nulle part, me rattrapa pour me relever.

\- Tu devrais te reposer un peu.

Mais je n'avais pas fini, ma colère subsistait toujours, j'avais encore envie de les tuer, de les voir mourir en criant avec leur affreuse voix. Ils devaient payer.

\- Non, ça va. Je veux continuer.

Il hocha la tête après quelques secondes à me dévisager. Il essayait de m'analyser ou quoi ? Je n'aimais pas ça…

Au moment même où je voulus me remettre à combattre, je m'arrêtai instantanément. Je remarquai pour la première fois tous ceux qui m'entouraient. En réalité, je n'avais même pas regardé les autres, oubliant tout et tout le monde pour uniquement me concentrer sur ces monstres. Et à mon grand malheur, il y avait non seulement Erwin, mais aussi Armin ici. J'aurais voulu ne jamais les remarquer, pour pouvoir continuer le combat sans me soucier d'eux, mais maintenant il était trop tard, j'allais m'inquiéter pour eux et leur lancer des regards à chaque fois pour vérifier s'ils n'étaient pas en danger, et je craignais fortement de baisser ma garde et de me faire attraper par un titan à ces moments-là. Qu'importe, je devais tout faire pour les oublier, me concentrer uniquement sur ces choses dévastatrices et dévoreuses d'homme.

Je fis signe au caporal que le combat reprenait et après m'être reconcentré, je m'élançais vers un titan pour lui trancher non seulement la nuque, mais aussi la gorge. En bref, sa tête s'était retrouvée séparée du corps. J'avais encore abusé, et cette fois, ce ne fut pas que des fissures sur les lames de mes épées, mais carrément des cassures. Encore à jeter. Je repris une deuxième fois de nouvelles lames, en pensant que je devais vraiment faire attention étant donné que c'était les dernières. Un attroupement de titans se trouvait à ma gauche et je fonçai vers eux pour les abattre à leur tour alors que Livaï se débrouillait pour qu'ils soient tous alignés dans mon chemin, me facilitant la tâche.

Mais plus j'avançai, plus je sentais mon cœur se serrer, et la douleur dans ma poitrine devenait tellement intense que je dus m'arrêter à une branche d'arbre en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais énormément de mal à respirer, impossible de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un pas. Le capitaine arriva et me regarda sans rien dire. Je devais être horrible à cet instant. Les cheveux en batail, le visage rouge et ma peau transpirante. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie dans cet état, hideuse.

\- Sina, repose toi, je vais combattre seul un moment, déclara-t-il.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas juste une suggestion, mais un ordre.

\- Juste… deux minutes… après je continue, haletai-je.

Et moi ce n'était pas juste une information mais une demande. Je m'assis correctement sur la branche en calant mon dos contre le tronc et le regardai pour attendre sa réponse. Allait-il m'accorder cette permission ? Il me fixa un instant avant de s'en aller sans rien dire. Je pris ça pour un oui.

Je le regardais alors se battre pendant que je me reposais. Il était… trop fort. Ca défiait l'imagination. Il lança ses lames dans les yeux d'un titan et alors que ce dernier cria de douleur, Livaï se posa tranquillement sur sa tête, et prit d'autres sabres pour lui couper, dans la plus grande sérénité, sa nuque. Quand le monstre tomba, le brun sauta pour se poser au sol après avoir fait une roulade dans l'air habilement. Quel talent… Ensuite, rapidement, il tua trois titans d'un seul coup, sans même que j'aie le temps de le voir.

Me sentant un peu mieux, je me relevai, et pendant que le caporal-chef était occupé avec les ennemis à gauche, je m'occupai de ceux de droite. Comme lui, mais néanmoins moins agilement, je coupai la nuque de trois titans en une fois, mais alors que j'allais me diriger vers un quatrième, ma cadence ralentit, malgré moi. Que se passait-il ?! Je me retournai et remarquai avec effroi qu'il n'y avait plus de réserve de gaz, et d'un seul coup, je me sentis tomber lourdement. Par reflexe, j'accrochai mon harnais à un arbre et atterrit au sol. Cependant, je me mis à paniquer. Sans gaz, l'équipement était quasi-inutile, et sans équipement, moi, je n'étais rien…

Dans la merde. J'étais dans la merde. Je tournai la tête et vit que Livaï ne se trouvait pas loin, et je criai son nom en courant vers lui le plus rapidement possible. Si rapidement que je faillis m'étaler au sol plus d'une fois, mais qu'importe, il fallait que je me réfugie à l'abri, près de lui. Lui il saurait me protéger.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, je lui sautai presque dessus sous son regard, semble-t-il, surpris, et m'accrochai à sa chemise en lui expliquant que je n'avais plus de gaz. Lorsqu'il comprit, il fronça les sourcils, me prit immédiatement par la taille, et passa en manœuvre tridimensionnelle pour atterrir sur une branche d'arbre où il me déposa.

\- Tu vas échanger ton équipement avec quelqu'un d'autre. Reste ici le temps que je me débarrasse de ces titans, ils se sont tous regroupés ici et c'est une zone trop dangereuse.

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et s'en alla, alors que moi je restai debout, à observer ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Quelques cadavres par terre, très peu puisque la plupart des humains morts avaient été dévorés, des blessés sur le mur Maria, j'allais d'ailleurs sans aucun doute prendre l'équipement de l'un d'eux. Mes yeux cherchèrent automatiquement Erwin, et lorsqu'ils le trouvèrent je fus soulagée, il était sur le mur, bien à l'abri, à donner des ordres stratégiques. Ce fut ensuite Armin que je cherchai du regard, et je le vis juste en dessous de l'arbre où j'étais perchée, devant un titan de taille normale. Derrière lui, un autre titan plus grand. Le petit blond était paralysé. Seul et sans véritable expérience, il n'osait pas bouger et un air effrayé ainsi que troublé se dessinait sur son visage. Le pauvre… je devais faire quelque chose ! Il était hors de question que je le laisse mourir comme ça. Si les autres soldats épouvantés rien qu'à la simple vue des titans avaient le don de m'agacer, pour Armin, c'était une tout autre histoire. Non, lui je l'aimais bien. Égoïste comme j'étais, ça changeait tout !

Sans me poser plus de question, je m'apprêtai à descendre. Cependant, sans gaz, je n'irai pas très haut, et je n'aurais presque aucun contrôle, alors une solution me vint à l'esprit.

\- Armin ! criai-je pour qu'il m'entende.

Ses grands yeux bleus croisèrent les miens.

\- Mets tes mains sur ta tête !

Sans qu'il ne comprenne ma demande, il s'exécuta, et après avoir visé mon crochet dans un arbre en face, je sautai de l'arbre avec la sensation de me laisser tomber dans le vide. Au moment de remonter, je lâchai le harnais et comme prévu, j'arrivai à quelques centimètres au-dessus d'Armin, et je posai mon pied sur ses mains couvrants sa tête pour sauter très haut et ainsi arriver au niveau du titan. J'accrochai de nouveau mon harnais à sa nuque et je pus facilement la découper.

Parfais ! Le deuxième titan devait être assez loin derrière, Armin et moi avions donc largement le temps de nous enfuir. Cependant, il y eut un imprévu. Mes calculs s'avéraient pour la première fois de ma vie… complètement faux. Le deuxième titan était en réalité beaucoup plus proche que je ne l'aurais cru. Beaucoup trop proche, même. Il avait été tellement plus rapide que prévu ! Toujours dans l'air après avoir tué le premier titan, le second couru vers moi, et alors que je croyais qu'il allait m'attraper, il se contenta me frapper du revers de sa main. Sous le coup du choque et de la douleur, je lâchai mes épées et je fus envoyée contre le sol. Mais je fis exprès d'atterrir sur mon équipement pour m'éviter de me blesser gravement. Mon équipement tridimensionnel tant chéri était à jeter, et je me retrouvai complètement sans défense à présent.

Heureusement, Livaï me rejoignis immédiatement et je soupirai de soulagement. Avec lui je ne craignais rien, sinon de me faire encore disputer.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de bouger ? me hurla-t-il le regard glacial.

Tiens ! Qu'est ce que je disais. Je fronçai les sourcils et détournai les yeux, boudeuse. Non, je ne me sentirais pas coupable. Et si c'était à refaire, j'agirai exactement pareil. Comme si j'allais laisser le petit blond se faire dévirer sans réagir !

\- C'est Armin ! protestai-je.

\- Ce merdeux n'est pas ton gosse que je sache ! Alors arrête de le couver et peut-être qu'un jour il arrêtera de se pisser dessus à chaque fois qu'un titan débarque !

Je lui lançai le regard le plus noir dont j'étais capable. Il n'avait pas à parler de mon ami comme ça !

\- Je m'en fou… lâchai-je d'une voix capricieuse.

Ma remarque dut l'énerver, cependant, il me prit tout de même par le poignet pour m'aider à me relever. Prévenant, même quand je le poussais à bout.

Mais alors que je me dépoussiérais le pantalon, mon regard dévia vers la silhouette d'Armin. C'était quoi ce bordel ?! Un autre titan était arrivé près de lui et tendait sa main pour l'attraper. Non, non, non ! Je le pointais du doigt et criai à Livaï d'aller l'aider. Mais ce dernier fit un pas avant de s'arrêter.

\- Vite ! Il va se faire attraper ! hurlai-je morte de peur pour le blond.

\- Tu n'as pas d'équipement sur toi ! Et si…

\- Je vais aller reprendre mes épées, le coupai-je. Je vous en prie, allez sauver Armin ! le suppliai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Le titan avait à présent empoigné mon ami et le dirigeait dangereusement vers sa bouche. Le caporal semblait toujours hésiter, ses yeux faisant des vas et vient entre Armin et moi. Il n'y avait plus une seconde à perdre, paniquée, je poussai Livaï pour le forcer à aller sauver le soldat, et il s'y résigna finalement en grognant, crispé.

Soulagée, je ne me laissai cependant pas distraire, et cherchai mes sabres du regard. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'ils étaient plantés au sol, à quelques mètres de moi à peine. Le titan le plus proche était celui qui m'avait frappé, et il était de dos, déjà bien trop occupé à se diriger vers d'autres hommes. Je couru et au moment où j'avais voulu reprendre mes armes, je sentis la terre trembler et je tombai sur les fesses. Que se passait-il ? Je levai la tête et vis avec effroi le titan. Celui qui était censé être attiré vers l'attroupement d'homme devant lui, et non moi. Il n'aurait pas dû changer de trajectoire. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il était différent. Et je compris finalement ce qui clochait, au moment où il me porta par le bras comme si jétais aussi légère qu'une plume.

\- Un déviant… soufflai-je doucement.

Et ce fut la dernière chose que je dis avant qu'il ne m'avale comme une miette de pain.


End file.
